It's A Salvatore World: Episode III: Capture Me
by Emrys90
Summary: Bad at summaries so: BAMF!Stiles, Polyamorous!Stiles, Magic!Stiles, Magic!Danny, Magic!Lydia, Mention of Mates, OOC, Slow Build Relationships, Mention of BDSM, Mention of A/B/O Dynamics. Will add more as the story goes on.
1. Jar of Hearts

_***A/N* Here it is Chapter One of Episode III. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I figured tags were better than a summary, seeing as I suck at them. **__**Remember If you See *GST* or *BST* it will be the beginning and ending of either a Gay Sexual Scene or a Bi Sexual Scene.**__** I don't own Teen Wolf, Avengers, or any other show/movie/book I decide to drag into the AU. I do own the OC's and this story.***_

_**Chapter 1: Jar of Hearts**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Stiles woken up before the Betas did. He reflected on what he overheard last night. He decided that he wouldn't want them to know he could enhance his senses. He concentrated on making his body light as a feather. After a long silent five minutes, Stiles felt all soft and fluffy. He pushed himself up and rolled off the bed landing on both Betas as they cuddled, surprisingly Scott was the small spoon.

All Isaac did was brushed him off like he was nothing and Stiles just rolled away. He got to the door and walked out closing the door slowly as not to wake the sleeping boys.

He walked down and into the kitchen where his dad was pouring a cup of coffee, "Oh hey son I didn't hear you wake up or walk in." He said when he turned around and saw Stiles.

"Sorry dad didn't want to wake the Betas." He said as he closed his eyes and felt his spell stopping and gravity take over.

John walked to the cabinet and pulled a black box out with a purple bow tied around it, "Awe dad you shouldn't have." He said reaching for it, making grabby hands as John walked back to him.

"A) I didn't get it for you I thought Bobby did. B) Turns out he didn't, but found it on the door step a few weeks back. C) It had strange markings on the card." John said ticking off each point with a finger.

Stiles looked at the card and noticed that it was written in ruins. He reached over and grabbed his father's notepad and pen. He started to write out the message:

_**Dear Stiles, **_

_**This was given to me so that way I can blend in with the crowd. So that the mutts couldn't sense me in any way, shape or forum. Em made it for me about a week before you guys left.**_

_**Things have changed since you been gone. It isn't my place to say what only that everyone almost forgotten about you.**_

_**Well everyone except Jackson, only because you were with Lydia and Danny, me because you were with Emrys and your father. Scott and the rest would've completely forgotten if it wasn't for us three.**_

_**I'm leaving town when they least expect it. This will shield you from all of them, even Dick Hale in all his Alpha-ness. When you have a conversation with someone and you want to keep others out, just press down on the silver ball and say "Quite".**_

_**Everything and one will be affected in a sixty foot radius. People that are in the "Bubble" with you still won't be able to hear you. The radius is just to throw them off.**_

_**Let no one know I gave this to you. If Em sees it get him alone and tell him the truth and ask him to teach you all the other shit this can do. Good luck with the Alphas.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Matt Daehler**_

Stiles read it and re-read it and looked at his dad. He held a finger to his lips and pointed up. John nodded and started to read the card. Meanwhile Stiles touched the ribbon and it came undone all on its own.

He started to tear the wrapper off when it turned to smoke and left a black leather bracelet that was split in the middle. One end had two holes while the other had a small silver ball. He tried to put it on but it was too big. He looped the end with the holes thru the slit and pulled both side till it felt snug.

He pushed the silver ball in the second hole and felt a shiver run throughout his body. He looked down and another card was there. He picked it up and read to himself:

_**P.S. "Quite" is on and off is "Normal"**_

Stiles smiled and looked at his dad as he looked at Stiles. He handed over the card and the notepad, "Burn it if you think you need to." Was all his father said as he hugged Stiles and kissed him on the forehead. He walked to the hallway and announced he would be leaven to work.

Stiles pulled a pot out and set the cards and notepad in it. He grabbed lighter fluid and let it soak in the papers. After he was satisfied with what he done he lit it on fire and watched it burn. After it was about a minute he was about to water it out and throw it away, when he was pulled away from it.

Stiles saw Scott grab the pan and put it in the sink with the water running. After the fire was out Isaac let Stiles go and Stiles pushed Scott out of the way. He upturned the pot of now water and watched as the contents went down the drain.

He turned and grabbed Scott's hands and forced them opened. Nothing was there so he checked his pockets. He pulled a piece of charred paper and looked at Scott, "Don't do that again. That was a hex that someone placed here to hurt my dad and I."

He placed it over the drain and turned on the water. After he was satisfied he turned the water off and looked at both Betas, "So here is what's going down, I'm going to get dressed and you two go home or to your Alpha. Either way I don't care. I got work to do and shopping to finish. I don't want anyone to follow me, I don't want to catch anyone stalking me or being a creeper. If I do...well let's hope I don't or else they might find themselves wishing they left me alone."

"Derek, Boyd and Aali are looking around the border today for any pack that survived the Alpha Pack. So they would be gone for more than two weeks, Peter and Scott are sharing stand in. So I guess whatever you want to do Scott I'm down with." Isaac said was Stiles walked pass them.

"I don't care what you two do just leave already." Stiles said was he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and then tuned in to the conversation below, "Maybe he heard us talk last night?" Scott's voice said.

"Nah or else we would have heard him."

"Well I don't know what is wrong with him. He just not like he used to be anymore."

"Are any of us? Look he is hiding something but he can't say what because guess what Scott, so are we."

"So you expect me to just walk away when I know something is wrong with him?"

"Haven't you done that since you got bit?"

"That was different."

"Yeah all it was, Derek and his family, Allison and her family and then Allison and her family again with a crazy kid controlling a Kanima. But let's count how many times you tried to kill him and almost did and compare it to how many times you fought the wolf so Allison could be safe."

"Isaac shut up."

"No I'm not doing this shit again Scott I'm not-"

"Both of you shut up! Scott go home and Isaac stay here." Stiles said as he found himself only wearing his blue boxers and nothing else. He didn't even realize that he walked out the restroom, down stairs and into the kitchen.

Both Betas looked at him as if he grown another head. He felt his power rise and clenched his fist, "Now Scott!" Was all he said but it didn't sound like him. It sounded like the command was stronger than normal.

Scott walked to the backdoor and ran out. "That was kind of harsh don't you think?" Isaac said looking down.

"No but lying to my face is. So Isaac wanna tell me everything?" Stiles said leaning on the counter propped up with his elbows.

"Not that it is my place, so no Stiles I have nothing to tell you." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh well, then how about," Stiles felt his power swell again, "you stay right there and don't move or talk. All you can do is breath." Stiles said walking out the room and back into his shower.

Thirty minutes later he walks down to find Isaac still there and didn't move an inch. "So let's go shopping then I will cook dinner. How does that sound?" Stiles looked up when Isaac didn't respond. "Well that is just...crap sorry pup, move again."

"Sure thing Stiles" Said Isaac as he moved to punch him, what he didn't expect was to be thrown on his back and a knife against his neck.

"Sorry I'm not the defenseless human anymore." Stiles said moving off of Isaac and walked to the front door. "Text the pack and let them know that we need to meet at the Salvatore gym tonight. I feel like seeing what I could do with a pack. But till then catch me up on everything, training wise that is. Wouldn't want to tarnish your white soul." He said with a smirk and walking up to his jeep.

Four hours, ten shopping bags and two Starbucks Frappuccino's later and he was all caught up. "So Alpha Hale can't shift because of an emotional block and Jackson is the only one who could? Yeah okay this is going to be fun."

He looked at his watch and started walking to the jeep. Isaac trailed after him carrying all the bags, after all he has that inhuman strength. The drive was no talking but loud music, something Stiles made before he left to slay dragons.

Once they pulled up and got halfway to the entrance, Scott came running up along with Erica and Peter. Jackson pulled up with Danny and Lydia.

They were all talking when Eli, Mikey, David and Emrys walked in, "So teams or individuals?" Mikey asked.

"I actually want to take Scott and Jackson on at once if that is cool. Then after see how many till I can't go anymore." Stiles said.

"Now, now you know what Percival and Raphael said 'Never show off or you end up in the ground.' Or something like that." Danny said as he walked up to Stiles, "But since I want to indulge you, I got Peter and Isaac."

Lydia walked up to them and smiled, "I got Erica and Eli then. That would leave the rest of you to watch and wait to take one of the fallen's spot." She said leaving no room for discussion.

Morgana walked in and clapped, "Well that is all settled let the first match begin. Beta McCall and Omega Whittemore verses Human Mage Stilinski." At this everyone cleared the ground and watched either from the side lines or the second floor balcony.

"Rules are only one, Don't kill. Ready. Set. Fight" Morgana said sending a green flash in the air.

Stiles tossed his jacket off and watched as Emrys' eyes zoned in on his wrist. Stiles couldn't help but smirk and turned his attain to the wolves. Jackson rushed him and was about to land a chest blow when Stiles grabbed his hand twisted and shoved him into a jumping Scott's legs, making Scott come crashing down face first.

"Well I was expecting more from wolves, even more from our 'Co-Captains'." Stiles said with air quotations.

Jackson shoved Scott off of him and got up, "Just remember you asked for it." Jackson took off his shirt and tossed it. Soon he was getting naked till only his briefs were on.

"Oh let me see that wolf you bitch. I bet you beg and get all wet just thinking about what you can take now that you heal." He said never taking his gaze off of Jackson as he pulled a pair of white gloves out of a black silk pouch.

They were finger less all the way to the second knuckle, which had a black wolf stitched on it. The wolf had a red and a silver Triskele in the middle of the eye.

_***Flashback Begin***_

"Here you go Stiles." Raphael said after the burial of Selen. "A gift from Selen, she made them herself and had Merlin make it so they never get damaged, torn and they always stay white. Also since I ascended I also gave them an Alpha Blessing that is why the eye is red. Originally they were olive green but then," He gestured to his eyes.

"I...I don't...I can't...thank you Raphael. I wish I could give something of value." Stiles said taking the gloves and putting them back in the black silk bag Raphael handed him.

"There is one thing you can give me." Raphael said turning a little pink.

"Ask away and I will give it." Stiles said and he locked eyes with him.

Raphael got close and kissed his cheek. "An innocent kiss will do just fine thank you."

Stiles didn't move, he just stood there with a dopey smile and watched Raphael walk away catching up to the other knights.

_***Flashback End***_

_'Let's see what this Alpha Blessing is all about.'_ He said to himself as Jackson started to shift.

Jackson finally got done and was a real wolf, if a wolf was the size of pony that is. Jackson charged at him and Stiles went with his gut, even if said gut was trying to kill him. Because all he did was raise his hand as if he was telling a car to stop.

Jackson made it as far as three inches from Stiles hand and started whimpering. he moved back as if Stiles had burned him. Stiles ran and jumped on Jackson's back laying his palm flat on Jackson's head between his ears.

Scott looked on and Stiles looked up at him and then at Jackson's eyes. They went from Ice Blue to Moon Silver. Stiles got off and pointed his finger to Scott with a smirk, "Get 'em boy."

At the command Jackson charged at Scott who yelped as he was pinned to the ground. Stiles walked up to them and squatted down next to Scott's head. "No Stiles don't do this; come on it's me your best-friend Scott." Scott begged while his eyes glisten with tears.

"Was, Scott, was your best-friend and don't worry your pup didn't sell you out I just heard you say it." Stiles said as he held two fingers up to Scott's forehead, "Game."

"Winner of round one is Human Mage Stilinski." Morgana said as stiles walked up to her.

He looked her in the eyes and snapped his fingers. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he looked back to see Jackson looking at him like he killed his dog. Well more like took over as Alpha. Then it hit him and he looked back at Morgana, "It's just Wolf Mage." He said with a smile and walked away.

"Round two will begin in five minutes. Betas Peter and Isaac step forward. Human Mage Danny step forward as well." Morgana said as Jackson and Scott walked to the second floor.

"Where did you get it?" Emrys asked as he sat next to Stiles.

_'Quite you idiot don't let the wolves hear ya.'_

_Sorry. So where did you get the bracelet and the gloves. They feel like strong and old magick. Like Old Religion magick kind of old.?_

_'You like them Merlin blessed them and Raphael did something called an Alpha Blessing. The main reason I got them was because Selen made them for me and I think she added some stuff that she didn't tell anyone. As for the bracelet Matt left it for me.'_

_So you saw him?_

_'No apparently he left it as a gift a while back and my dad was holding on to it because it had my name but the rest was in Ruins.'_

_Well at lest he left something that could help you...Wolf Mage._

_'You like? Personally I think if t goes well. You know with the gloves, cloaking bracelet and Moon Magick. Oh let's not forget that I did well in Blood Magick as well.'_

_Okay point proven. I will show you more stuff later and don't even think about using those gloves on me. I been scanning them this whole time so yeah thanks for the heads up._

"Yeah whatever just don't go telling everyone what I got or what I can do got it." Stiles said out loud as all three of them got in a fighting stance.

"You remember the rules. Ready. Set. Fight!" Morgana said letting off a green flair.

Peter ran up to Danny and knelt down as Isaac ran along his back and kicked Danny on the side of the head. Danny rolled with it and swiped Peter's legs from under him.

Isaac narrowly missed stepping on Peter's face when he landed. But he didn't stay standing for long as Danny's foot shot out and kicked him once in the stomach and followed up with three more kicks.

"Come at me full powered." Danny said extending his hand out to the weaponry. A longbow staff came flying out and stopped two inches from his hand.

Isaac started running to him and flipped over him. Peter charged in and both were wolfed-out. Stiles watched on as Danny deflected the claws and move about.

_I couldn't sleep last night could you?_

_'No. Apparently a lot has changed since we left. By the way is this conversation just us or can anyone just join in?'_

_Normally anyone could but since you have that thing it blocks anyone from hearing us. Well technically they won't hear you. But try making this more than one on one._

Stiles focused on Lydia till he felt a tingle run across his skin._ 'Lydia can you hear me?'_

After a few seconds he got his reply, '_What do you want Stiles? I'm pissed at you right now so make it quick.'_

Stiles felt a twinge of guilt for all of two seconds before he answered her,_ 'Look I'm sorry about Jackson okay. But I'm not going to apologize to him. He deserved what I did and then some. But tell him I'm sorry for doing it. I just followed my gut, I didn't think I would control him.'_

_'Why don't you tell him your sorry for making him feel like the Kanima again. That wasn't cool and you know this. Mark my words Stilinski, do it to him again and you're going to be begging for death.'_ Lydia replied.

_Now, now Lydia let's not go and being rash. Especially since you have a powder mix that temporarily blocks all flow of Chakra and stunts the use of magick. I can't wait to see how you use it._

_'How did you- dam I hate that you can smell it. Don't tell anyone about it or I will see if your healing is like the normal wolves around here.'_ Lydia said while walking down.

Stiles didn't even notice that both Peter and Danny were barely standing. Isaac was standing but looked like he could give in at any moment. He watched as Isaac made a move to Danny and Peter jumped back.

Danny's eyes started to glow honey and Stiles knew what was coming, the whole acting like he was tiered was just that an act. Isaac figured it out all to late when the staff connected with his stomach and spun him around. Isaac flew and smacked into a landing Peter.

Isaac slowly got up and pulled Peter up with him. Isaac was going to move when he slumped back down on his knees. His hands flung to the side as he arched his back and let a howl loose. The sound of breaking bones filled the room and Stiles watched as Isaac was going full Beta Wolf.

Danny shoved the staff into the ground and closed his eyes. He brought a red cloth out and wrapped it around his eyes. Stiles remembered when Percival gave him that so he could be able to fight when he can't see. Danny mastered that fairly quickly opposed to when Stiles tried that. Let's just say that the horse got his revenge tenfold. Good thing it was a staff and not a sword or Stiles would have to buy Arthur a new horse.

Stiles watched as Isaac's final piece of clothing came off to reveal a wolf as big as Jackson's was but had dirty blonde fur and gold eyes. Danny pulled his staff out of the watery ground and took a new fighting stance. Peter smiled and walked off to the side near Stiles.

At least Peter was smart not to be around a newly turned Beta Wolf. Though it could be that he might be scared of Danny. After all Stiles controlled Jackson to pin Scott down. So why can't Danny do the same. They don't know all the training that they did.

Isaac rushed Danny and launched his front paws Danny's chest. Only he when right thru Danny and landed right behind him.

Stiles could hear Jackson freaking out and Lydia trying to chill him out. He looked at Peter and wonder what was running in his mind. Stiles turned back to the match and watched as Danny did what he does best.

Danny turned and started to attack Isaac bringing the rod down and making an uppercut with it. Isaac stayed still and yelped when he felt the staff make contact with his bottom jaw. Stiles saw it but he wonder if the others did as well.

He knows Lydia saw it, but that is only because both of there was present when Merlin taught him the spell. Because Danny was great with magick but his specialty was Illusions.

When Isaac went to attack him by biting his legs, his jaws went right thru Danny again. Then it got interesting, another Danny came out of the water behind Isaac. Then another on Isaac's left, then one more on his right.

They all attacked at once. Isaac yelped and was pinned to the ground. The Danny's laughed together as one and the Danny on the left snapped his fingers and the other three shimmered out of existence. "Game."

Isaac shifted back to his Human forum and whimpered as Danny knelt down and took his hand, "Come on pup I got."

Isaac got up and looked down only to see himself naked. He looked up when Erica wolf whistled and then his eyes moved to Lydia. Stiles remember when Isaac told him about his crush on her and felt bad for him. Then he looked over to Stiles and his face went from pink to red from the tip of his ear down to his chest.

Stiles couldn't help it so he removed his jacked and walked up to Isaac, "Here pup cover up and come sit with me okay."

Isaac nodded and wrapped the jacket around his waist and Stiles got on his knees and looked up to Isaac. To everyone watching it might have looked like Stiles was going to give Isaac a blow job, hell the look he gave Stiles told him he thought the same thing.

Stiles smirked when he noticed Isaac's dick twitch and slowly started to fill up with blood. Stiles didn't want everyone to see so he continued on what he was going to do. He reached for the zipper of the jacket and started to zip up the front as far as it could go. Good thing it covered Isaac up from back to front making look like he was wearing a skirt or dress.

He got up and grabbed Isaac's hand, dragging him to the side with him. Stiles sat down and pulled Isaac down with him. Stiles could tell Isaac didn't know what to do so he solved it for him. He pulled Isaac's head down till it was on his lap and started to scratch behind his ear and scalp. Isaac felt like he was purring with approval.

Stiles looked up as Lydia walked next to Morgana along with Eli and Erica. Stiles could tell that Erica was standing a few inch back from Eli as Lydia was handed Danny's staff. It was a good thing that, so far, none of them has used their full power.

After all magick is drived from your own Chakra and Aura. Magick is you and you are magick, just like the wolf is you and you are the wolf. Once they were taught this they agreed to use as much as they needed but to never use more then half if you couldn't help it.

Unless you could draw from the natural elements that is.

"Round three will begin shortly, Human Mage Lydia verses Beta Erica and Earth Mage Eli. Ready. Set. Fight!" Morgana said.

Unlike Danny or Stiles, Lydia was charging the girls. She pulled out a thin bag and tossed it up, pulling a small mask out and putting it on. She twirled the staff and hit the bag, spreading its contents everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Erica asked as both her and Eli were hit with it full blast.

Lydia didn't give them a chance to find out what it does. She striked at Erica who narrowly missed the assault, then kicked Eli on her knee making her go down. After that the dust covered up the fight.

All you could hear were Erica's growls and the sound of weapons clashing. After ten minutes of it the dust began to settle. Lydia was on her knees taking deep breaths while the other two were knocked out.

Lydia looked up and smiled before passing out. Jackson, Danny, Mikey, Emrys and Scott ran to her side. Stiles looked at Isaac and Isaac was asleep. He opened his sense and felt Derek and Boyd getting close to the gym, someone else was far behind them.

_'Emrys, Derek is coming along with Boyd and another I don't know.'_

_I know I can hear them coming._

_'Okay. Do I need to know anything about this person?'_

_Be careful around her and don't let her know what you can really do._

_'Right but umm...what about everyone else they will talk.'_

_Not if I make them forget or make them swear on it._

_'Right just tell them if they talk I would make them my personal pet.'_

_Will do. This should be interesting._

Stiles saw him talking to the others then after he finished all the Betas and Jackson looked over at him with a hint of fear. Even Erica lifted her head to look at him. He just blew her a kiss for her efforts.

Derek walked in and rushed to Erica's side and a wolf rushed was by his side.

_***Change Point of View.***_

_***Earlier Today***_

Derek wakes up and the memories of yesterday flooded his mind.

"STILES!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Quickly followed by, "I got to go see if he is okay." He got up and started pulling on pants and socks, slipping on his black shoes and gets all the way downstairs when a hand stopped him.

"Hold on Der, he might still be asleep. Come and eat some breakfast then after you shower you can go run to your human and see if he is okay." Aali said as she pulled him into the kitchen.

He remembers how she was back in New York. She saw humans as lesser beings, thought that since they had no abilities that they were sheep and nothing more. But she would do anything to be in Laura's Pack, more specifically do anything to stay with Derek.

She would pretend to like human while Laura was in hearing distance or when one of Laura's loyalist were around. But once she, or they, was gone she treated them like they were second class citizens. She would command them and make them her slaves.

But once Laura, or her followers, showed up the humans would follow Aali's orders and acted like normal.

He kept his "Sourwolf" look, as Stiles called it even though he wouldn't admit it, on the whole way thru breakfast. Well almost till the end till he felt a shift around Isaac and Scott, who were staying with Stiles.

He ran out the manor and headed for Stiles' house. Ten minutes later he ran into Scott who was looking confused and pissed all at once. "Scott what happened?"

"He…he kicked me out and made Isaac stay." Scott asked looking confused.

"Stiles kicked you out? What did you do?" Derek asked.

"I honestly can't remember, but then he orders me out and it was like I couldn't disobey him. It was almost stronger then when Peter forced me to kill my friends, well almost kill."

Derek looked shocked and then worried, "Where is Isaac?"

"He made him stay. Every time I tried to go back his command took effect. I was headed to you but then I ran into you so yeah, what the hell?!" Scott now looked more confused then pissed off.

"I don't know but go home and meet me at the Manor okay." Derek said starting to run when he heard Scott.

"Be careful Derek he doesn't seem like his old self."

Derek arrived at Stiles' house as they were driving away, "So I was thinking Macy's since School is only a week away. Then..." Stiles voice trailed off since they got further away.

_'Well at least they will be in public. Now I need to go see the pack in L.A.'_

After getting back Scott was there waiting and Aali looked pissed, "Is that human more important than your pack? Nothing like Laura that is for dam sure."

Derek saw red and he moved faster than she could react and found him pinning her two feet off the floor. He was holding her up by her throat, "Don't talk about her again!" He snarled at her and shoved her hard against the wall. He tossed her behind him and walked inside, "That is your first and last warning."

Derek walked into the kitchen and saw Erica and Boyd looking at him, "Lu called and said the land between both territory boundary will be the place of meet. Dead in the center will be him, his mate and his second. We informed him that it will be you, your second and we didn't know what to call Aali so we said she was Alpha Female." Boyd said and Erica scuffed at the last part.

"Good and as for the Alpha Female, well that hasn't been decided yet. "Derek said taking a beer out of the refrigerator. "We leave in ten so be ready Boyd okay."

Boyd nodded and took Erica to their room.

"So I'm Alpha Female?" Aali asked walking back inside.

"That place has to be earned not given. But for this meeting yes, just for appearance."

Derek walked into the living room and saw Scott was reading an book. He walked over and saw he was reading up on Alpha Females. He smiled but removed it just as fast, _'Well at least he is trying to learn without anyone's help.'_

"Okay Scott and Peter hold the fort down while we are away. Peter nothing stupid and Scott stop him if he tries any funny business. Erica and Isaac will help you out if he does okay."

"Why do you always assume I'm going to do something bad?" Peter said with a mock sad face.

"The only reason your alive is because you helped with Jackson and I need you. Once that need is spent you will follow it." Derek said walking away and going outside. Aali and Boyd are waiting for him.

They deside that going on foot will give them, mostly Derek, time to think about how to get Lu and his Betas to help against the Alpha Pack. The run was a welcome rush, warm Summer air mixing with the crisp air of Autumn. The sound of nature and the smell of it too. No pollution, no human odors and most importantly no Argents.

Close to half the day was spent getting there. Derek looked at his phone when they stopped so Aali could go pee and saw it was already one. Once she got back they continued for half an hour till they came to the Hale boarder.

Derek looked to his left and saw the marker that had the Celtic Heart Knot on it. He remembers when Laura added her symbol when she became Alpha. It showed who was the Alpha and where the land began.

They started running and soon they came upon Lu. Lu was a short temper, four foot five inches, one hundred and two pounds, with short jet black hair and red eyes. Lu was twenty when he became the Alpha of the L.A. Pack. Every thought he was a push over till one Alpha pushed Lu too far and now the Alpha's pack belongs to Lu.

They approach one another and do all the formal greetings. After about two hours of negotiations, Derek was about to agree when he felt a sharp pain I his heart. He looked to Boyd and found him on his knees with a hand over his head.

Derek started to sense Erica, Isaac, Scott and Peter. Jackson wasn't there, like as if he disappeared off the face of the plant.

Derek explains and leaves without the formalities. He ran as fast as he could and kept going not caring if he left the others behind. Then just as the feeling hit him it went away and he could scenes Jackson back. He visibly relaxed and continued running.

A half hour later and he felt Isaac's fear. Derek felt a shifting in him but something kept on blocking him. He was moving faster than he was but he still looked the same. He knows he left the others behind him.

He could feel Boyd enter Hale Territory and knew he would be okay. He felt a rush as he now entered Beacon Hills and the moon was slowly moving up the sky.

He was headed to Hale Manor when he felt a tug and a weave of anxiety from Erica, Erica that wasn't at the Manor but at Salvatore Estate._ 'What the fuck are they doing to my Betas?!'_

He feels Erica's anxiety increase the closer he got. He looked over his shoulder and Boyd was only ten feet behind him but in a full wolf. 'He must have sense Erica once he was close enough and shifted.'

They burst into the Salvatore Territory and make a bee line for the woods on the other side of the Estate. Once they make it into the woods and sees the entrance and dove down it completely clearing the stairs and started down the hallway.

He saw everyone around Erica and got to her. He dropped to his knees and looked her up and down. Boyd in wolf forum padded up to her and nuzzled up to her and she wrapped her arms around the wolfs neck, "Awe Boyd you shifted. First Jackson then Isaac and now you. I feel kind of left out."

Boyd let out a low whine and licked her face. _'So Isaac too. All we need is Scott, Peter, Erica and I and ky whole pack could really train to the max. But first where is Isaac?'_

Derek looked around till his eyes landed and Stiles walking up to the group with Isaac behind him. When he blinked the image of Stiles falling head first on fire flashed before his eyes. He felt numb like he did all those years ago.

He didn't realize he was running to them till he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and forehead resting on his stomach. He felt Stiles wrap his arms around his neck and then felt his whole body bump into his.

"Quite." Was all that Stiles said and he felt a light buzzing go around him. It went away slowly as he felt Stiles' hands move to scratch in his hair.

He felt Stiles pull him closer as if he knows what Derek is thinking, and know Stiles he just might. "Hey I'm okay. See I'm okay. No burnt skin or scaring."

Derek didn't believe him and lifted his shirt and exposed his light freckled skin, with a pink thin scar that went from his naval to a little bit below his waist line. He looked up at Stiles and pressed his face into it.

He felt Stiles hold on tighter, "I got that when we were trying to save Lydia from Morgana. I will explain later okay." Stiles said as he pushed Derek away a little and pulled his shirt down. He then got on his knees and pulled Derek back in.

He grew a little as well because when Stiles pulled him in, Derek's nose fit perfectly over Stiles throat. He sniffed and smelt another wolf on him. A much older and stronger wolf that his wolf didn't like. He didn't realize he was growling till Isaac whimpered.

"Stop Derek your starting to scare Isaac." Stiles said.

Derek looked over Stiles shoulder and saw Isaac close to Stiles but wouldn't move closer till Derek pulled him close. "I missed you Sourwolf."

Derek missed him to, but he couldn't voice this because he didn't want the pack to know. So he opted for showing his feelings but licking the spot he was still nosing. "I understand." Is all Stiles had to say for him to know.

Derek pulled back and looked I to those deep chocolate eyes. They see to much and know enough, like they pierce into Derek's soul. _'Would Stiles even look at me if he knew the whole truth? Would he stay by me and fight with me if he knew? Would he care to stay with a fucked up person like me?'_

Derek was about to say something when Stiles talked first, "Your mate is here. You better go to her before she thinks I'm trying to steal you. Normal." Derek felt it again and was too caught up in what Stiles said to realize the meaning of the words.

Derek turned around and was about to say something when Emrys and Stiles faded into nothingness. "Where did they go?"

"Who knows. Emrys wouldn't talk to anyone and we were surprised he talked to Stiles. But then again both lost something and now the two empty ones are alone." Morgana said as she walked up to him. We have to repair the room so this place is closed for the time being."

Isaac's cellphone ringed and the sound of Stiles howling. Isaac answered, "Isaac, I think it is best if you stay with your Alpha today. I got plans, and a Werewolf would scare them away." Stiles' voice carried out the phone. He knows it was meant for Isaac, but he couldn't help hear the undertone of it all.

"Wait why would he say I have a Mate?" Derek asked

"Well he asked about who Aali was and your relationship is. So we said you two smell like one another. He assumed the rest all on his own." Scott said.

_***Change Point of View***_

Stiles walked up to his door step and turned around looked at Emrys. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I don't think I could have stood it you know. Being there with him and his…mate, it's just…I could have sworn he wanted me. I mean he place a fucking Mate Mark on me for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out, but I kind of want to address what you did and what that bracelet could do for you." Emrys said walking up to him and taking his hand and placing it under Stiles' wrist.

Stiles watched as he took it off and held it up to the moon light. The leather bracelet glowed in the light and a ball of light formed around it and then Emrys started writing Glyphs in the air around it.

While he was doing that, Stiles called Isaac and let him know not to come over tonight. When he ended the call he looked over and saw tears of blood falling from Emrys' eyes. The Glyphs and the newly added Sigils started to lie on the leather.

Once it was over the light orb faded and the bracelet fell into Emrys' out starched hand, "Well that is that. I changed some of the stuff but most of it is the same."

Stiles let him place it back on his wrist. He felt a surge of energy and then it felt like small chains forum around his body. "What did you do?"

"I saw what you did to Jackson and I know it had something to do with your gloves. I saw that you wouldn't have done that if you were not in your right mind."

"What did you do to me?"

"I binded you. You can still hide from anything that uses their senses. You can also use the silencer, turning it on would be _Adete_, to turn it off is _Abete_."

"So you took my magick away?!"

"No I would never hurt anyone like that. Taking one's magick is like cutting one's balls off. It is a part of you boya. Once you learn to control you self, one of the bindings will break away. After you gain complete control you will be safe and the power won't get to your head."

Stiles took in what Emrys was saying. He knew it was something more when he fought Scott and Jackson. He looked at the gloves and then the bracelet, "Could you make is like the gloves? Where it won't get damaged or torn."

"Already done, I also added something new. It's different for other people. With me it is like dust and I knew someone that used lightning, well his was slightly more different."

"The Teleporting Magick?!" Stiles asked jumping with excitement.

"Yes, it is used the same way as the silencer. Just push on the silver and say _'Ianuae Magica'_. But you have to be thinking of the place very, very clearly."

"Thanks Emrys. For like everything. But I was wondering why do you bleed from your eyes when you use that odd magick?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I can say the magick I use comes with a price." Emrys said taking a step back, "I got to get going see you around Sty." With that he was like dust in the wind.

Stiles pulled out his phone and opened his contacts list. He kept scrolling down till he got to the one he wanted and hit send. "Hey look we need to talk alone so Tuesday meet me at the Mall around twelve-ish. That sound okay?"

Stiles heard the other breathing then "Okay" was loud and clear. Stiles looked around and went inside. He pulled out a large jar of Mountain Ash. He went outside and made a circle around the house. "There now the privacy I need."

_**Xxxxx**_

Emrys was pissed at what he learned. At first he was taunting Derek to take the step and get with Stiles. Now that he was gone for a few months he found another. But he knows how Aali is and how she feels about Derek, only because he is a born wolf not bitten.

He made up his mind when he told Stiles good-bye. He muttered his spell under his breath and found himself in the Hale Manor's living room. Isaac was on the sofa and was staring at him wide-eyed, _Say anything pup and you will find yourself in the pound next in-line for castration do I make myself clear?_

Isaac swallowed audibly and nodded vigorously.

_Good pup, now is Aali here?_

Isaac shook his head no.

_Good, do me the favor and keep her away as much as possible. I need to talk to Derek about his Mate, and it would be best if you didn't get caught in the cross fires._

Isaac got up and walked up to Emrys, he pointed to his head and Emrys nodded._ 'Don't be too rough on him because he knows he fucked up. But they are not Mates, it was a misunderstanding. So how do we do this? Could we do this again sometime?'_

_Would your Alpha, Human and Brofriend…or Boyfriend, think about of secret chats?_

'_Derek won't mind, Stiles won't as well. As for Scott…well he is too preoccupied with his relationship problem. She is coming, I will get Boyd, Erica and Peter to help. Good luck.'_ Isaac walked to the door and said their names.

Boyd, Erica and Peter slowly walked out in the hallway. They looked at Emrys and Erica was about to ask when Isaac cut her off, "Let's go bowling. It could be us four and Aali have pack bonding. Derek is too caught up in his thoughts even try to bowl or bound. Can we just please go, please."

"Fine, let's go boys and," The front door opened, "girls. Off to bowling and yes that means you Aali." Peter said pushing them all outside. He grind at Emrys and tapped his head, Emrys nodded and closed his eyes.

_Yes Mr. Hale._

'_Mr. Hale really?'_

_Yes, now what is it, I got words with Derek._

'_Well…don't hold back.'_

_Never do, never plan to._

Emrys walked up stairs and took a deep breath and let his true scent out. He only waited a few seconds till the door opened and a red eyed Alpha greeted him. He didn't give him a chance to say anything.

Emrys punched him in the face and walked into the room, "You were not supposed to hurt him. That is why I revoked my claim!"

"I didn't choose a mate!" Derek said getting up.

"Yeah well that is not what he thinks. This Derek is strike one, after three your out." Emrys punched him once more before fading away.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So pack bonding 'eh?" Aali asked as they reached the bowling lain.

"Yeah you know trying something new." Erica said as she laced up her shoes.

"Plus what pup want's pup gets, isn't that correct?" Peter asked as he scratched behind Isaac's ear.

"Yep, pup.", was the only thing Boyd said all night.

"Thanks guys I think this will be fun…but could I call Scott, Jackson and Danny?" Isaac asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure pup I don't see why not." Peter said as he walked up to the bowling rack.

"Thanks again." Isaac said pulling out his cell with a huge grin.

Isaac waited for the others to come as Peter got snacks, Boyd got the game board set and the two girls started to talk.

Once the others arrived a mini-tournament started. Jackson and Peter kept fighting for first place. Scott and Isaac were going for third and the others just watching the fun unfold.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Jar of Hearts" by Christian Perri. So I had to write an OOC Stiles and eventually he will be what can protect the pack more. But I have plans for him…well hoped you enjoyed. Blessed Be Reader.***_


	2. Good Time

_***A/N* **__**So I decided to change *GST*/*BST* from: Gay Sexual Theme/ Bi Sexual Theme to Gay Suggested Theme/Bisexual Suggested Theme.**__** I don't own Teen Wolf or The Avengers. I own the OC's and plot. Enjoy reading, Blessed Be.***_

_**Chapter 2: Good Time**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Stiles worked on his gifts from Saturday night and managed to finish the last one an hour ago. He was busy taking a shower when his dad opened the door and started him and no matter what anyone says he did a very manly yelp when the cold air brushed over him.

He poked his head out the shower and looked at his dad, "Can I help you or are you just going to kill my nice hot bath some more?"

"Son why is Scott complaining he can't come over or why Isaac is on the side walk and saying nonsense about being blocked?" John asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well...Scott pissed me off so that answers that. As for Isaac tell him I'm in the shower and will be out soon. Thanks dad." Stiles said as he pulled his head back in the shower only to shoot it back out again, "You and Coach are hanging out tonight correct?"

"Yeah why something happening tonight?" John said cocking an eyebrow up.

"Could you two meet us at Clove Cove?" Stiles asked as he went back to cleaning his body.

"I could ask him if he wants to. What is going on?" John walked all the way in and sat on the toilet pulling out his cellphone.

"Well I got a feeling that I can't say yet, but now that Isaac is here then things will go smoothly. I just need you and Coach to come out and meet us there okay dad, please say yes." Stiles said turning off the water.

John grabbed a towel and handed it to Stiles as he cellphone went off. Stiles was done drying himself as John walked out and closed the door behind him. Stiles got out and looked at his reflection, since he came back from Camelot, he notice the significant muscle increase and the light tan that looked good on him. He looked as his hair was longer and now able to grab a fistful and tug.

He traced his pink scar and he had a flash of Selen dying. He always had the same memory play over and over in his mind when he would touch the scar. Then he remembered when Derek touched it and basically nuzzled it. He was flooded with warmth and something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

The he saw her and he couldn't stand being around them. It's one thing to get a chance to be with someone. It's something entirely different when your whisked away to some ancient time where you meet the possible love of your life's great something or another father. To hang and get to know someone who looks like him in almost every way.

Then when you get back he already took a mate and forgotten about you all together. Then act like your something he can't live without, only to be smacked in the face by his significant other.

Yeah Stiles life was one for a cheesy romance novel. One that the universe likes to fuck with.

Stiles exits the restroom and walks downstairs and outside. Isaac got off the sidewalk and looked at you like you stolen his puppy. "Sorry Pup, come on in I need your help anyways. Do you by chance have swimming trunks?"

Isaac walked up to him and hugged him. Stiles hugged him back and scratched his hair for a bit till the lady from across the street came out and gave them a disgusted look. Stiles smiled and kissed Isaac right on the lips. When he pulled away he looked at her and said loud enough so she can hear it, "Yes babe I would love for you to take me deep."

Stiles watched as her jaw dropped and face went red and stormed inside. He looked back at Isaac and kissed him again only this time slower and with more feelings backed into it. Isaac whimpered into the kiss and Stiles pulled back.

Stiles looked him in the eye searching for why, why did Isaac whimper. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you without asking."

"It's not that it's just Der-"

"If you're going to bring him up again throughout the day then by all means just leave." Stiles said giving his best bitch face.

"No I want to hang with you I won't bring him up again I swear it." Isaac said with wide eyes.

"Good now do you have swimwear?"

"No I don't. But I have to go to the mall to meet someone, so let's go and we can stop by some store to get you some." Stiles said as he held Isaac's hand and pulled open his Jeep door.

Stiles walked to the driver side and got in. The ride to the Mall was quick and quite, there has been a lot of quite lately, but Stiles can only stand so much. He turned up the radio and hummed to the songs that played.

Stiles walked to the food court with Isaac close behind him. They kept going till they came across Jackson, "So you did show good, let's go shopping. We need swim wear and so do you." Stiles said looking at Jackson.

"And why would I go with you two?" Jackson asked looking at them like they asked him to cut his balls off.

Stiles looked Jackson in the eyes, "This is part of my apology, so please don't fuck up something that took me two-days to plan."

Jackson thought for a minute then nodded, "Fine but your buying Stilinski," He looked to Isaac and smiled, "for both of us. Come on Isaac I know where we can find some nice swimwear that will make McCall drool."

Isaac blushed but followed his lead anyways. He turned to look at Stiles and all Stiles did was smile.

Once they got in the clothing store Jackson made a bee-line to the swimwear. Stiles looked at some of the prices and whistled. He looked at Isaac as his eyes got big when he saw some of the prices, "I don't need something this expensive. I could go to Wal-Mart and get something for myself."

Stiles walked up to him and looked down at his waist, then placed his hands on Isaac's hips and turned him a little to look at his ass. He looked up and noticed Jackson watching them with a cocked up eyebrow, "So I'm thinking either a yellow or olive color on Isaac, what do you think Jackson?"

"I don't know maybe. Let's try...this one." Jackson said as he grabbed a pair and shoved them to Isaac, "Here go try this on and call us when you do got it."

Isaac nodded and took them. He walked to the people at the fitting room and they took him into one of the back rooms. "Okay spill what was that?" Jackson said once Isaac was out of sight.

"What was what Jackson? Me looking him up and down or me placing my hands on him?" Stiles said going back to looking at the swimwear.

"Both. Don't you know that they are seeing one another?"

"Nope. As far as I know they might have fucked but they are not mated. Now are you going to gossip like a chick or...go try this on." Stiles said handing Jackson a pair of '2(x)ist Rio No-Show Swim Briefs Estate Blue' or so the tag said.

Jackson looked at him and then the briefs, "If you wanted to see my package all you got to do is ask."

"Maybe later Jacks, but let's not forget I already know what hangs between your thighs. What you don't know is...well maybe you might find out later tonight if you play your cards right." Stiles said as he reached out and took the trunks from him and gave him the briefs.

'_GrigioPerla Nero Perla Taormina Trunk Bordeaux. More like James Bond from Casino Royal...maybe I should try them on and walk around see how many agree.' _ Stiles thought as Jackson lead them to the fitting rooms. _'He must come here often if they just hand him the key and let him walk on.'_

When Stiles tried to pass the man stopped him, "How many?"

Stiles looked at him like he was stupid, but honestly he might be. "He is with me along with the other one. Curly blond hair, twig like body, almost looks like a puppy." Jackson said describing Isaac.

"He is in room six sir."

"Then go get him and bring him to me. Don't look at him and make sure he has more than swimwear on got that."

The man nodded and started walking down the other hallway.

_***GST Begin***_

Stiles followed him to a back room and didn't expect the room to have all the walls lines with glass. The floor was rugged and there was a white leather couch in the center. Stiles walks up to it and takes off his shirt and shoes. He looks up and sees Jackson' s reflection watching him.

He smirks and slowly takes off his belt. He watches as Jackson's eyes track his hands as he unbuttoned his pants. He unzipped his zipper slowly and dipped down dragging his pants down pushing his ass out more and rolling up letting the pants fall to the floor.

He pokes his thumbs into the waistband of his Flash boxers when there was a knock on the door. Jackson shaked his head as he walked to the door. Isaac walks in and sees Stiles standing in his boxers and nothing else, "Umm if I'm interrupting something I can go."

Stiles saw that his boxers were in his hand and smirked, "Now why would I want that? Now come in and drop your shorts. Let me see how they look on you."

Isaac walked up to Stiles and looked at his reflection, "Umm...I." his eyes dart to Jackson and back to Stiles.

Stiles immediately knows what he wants to say. Stiles pulled him into a hug and scratched behind his ear, "Jackson lets continue we need to hurry so we can get some good sun time."

_***GST End***_

Twenty minutes later and Stiles is buying all three of them swimwear and flip-flops. Along with Jackson's Tulio sleeveless zipper muscle shirt, while both Stiles and Isaac got Tulio Stripped sleeveless zipper hoodies that matched there swimwear. Stiles being burgundy stripped with white and Isaac's olive stripped black.

Isaac was happy that he was getting something from Stiles and Jackson was too. Even if he pretended he didn't and Stiles knows. He knows all their tails from extremely happy to epically sad.

They drove to Jackson's so that way his car is nice and safe then they went to Stiles' house. Once they were parked Stiles got out and walked inside, he got as far as the front door when he heard Jackson. "Sorry Jackson I forgot, I give you permission to come in."

Jackson gave him is bitch face and stalked inside.

Stiles felt something behind him and he looked to see if there was. He saw nothing touched the silver nub on his bracelet, "Adete". He felt the whole house being blocked off, well all the way to the Mountain Ash line that is.

They all picked a different room and changed into their new swimwear. Once everyone was done they met in Stiles' basement.

Stiles looked Isaac up and down and then stared at his ass, "Dam that middle stitch makes your ass look plum and the gym shorts mesh overlay makes your front bigger. The olive green looks sexy against your light skin and that nice happy trail. God if Scott doesn't stop being a asshat I'm going to take you for myself."

"Didn't know you were a Queen Stilinski." Jackson said walking past Stiles and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm no Queen little King. I'm more of...well fuck I don't know but sure as hell no Queen or Princess. What do you think Little Prince?" Stiles said grabbing both or their wrists.

"Definitely not a girl in any sense." Isaac said looking at Stiles' bulge.

"Good now Isaac be a good pup and take your cellphone out and text Derek Dante's Cove. After that leave your cellphone on the dryer, that also means you Jackson. I don't want uninvited guests when we get near the end." Stiles said looking at Isaac.

"I don't know-" Isaac started.

"Fine then stay and go play with Scott, maybe he will make time for you since she isn't talking to him still." Stiles said releasing Isaac's wrist.

Isaac got a look of pure panic on his face, "N-no I want t-to go! P-please let me go with y-you!" Isaac fired off two texts and placed his phone on the dryer. He grabbed Jackson's and placed it alongside his own.

Stiles laced his fingers with Isaac's right hand with his left. Jackson's hand was now on his right wrist pressing down on the silver nub of his bracelet. "Ready boys?" Stiles looks around as he asked. They both nod their heads as Stiles shouted "Ianuae Magicae!"

_**Xxxxx**_

Derek watched as Isaac sat and waited for Stiles. He watched as the Sheriff pulled up and started talking to Isaac. Turned out that Isaac only sat there was because someone placed Mountain Ash around the house.

Derek wanted to get Isaac way because it might be a trap. So when he was about to get him Stiles opens his door and walks out calling Isaac to him. They hug and he scratches Isaac's head, which is normal with them, then the Lady across the street comes out and give them a disgusted look.

Stiles kisses Isaac to spite the lady, who has a look of pure shock. The wolf inside growls at the PDA and wants to stalk right over there and pull Isaac away from him and beat him to a pulp. But he won't because it's Isaac and Stiles would never forgive him if he did that.

Derek followed them to the Mall only to stop outside it because the smell was killing his senses. He took one step into Macy's once and was tagged by one of the cologne sellers. Let's just say that the man never worked there again and Derek stayed away from any and all Malls.

What seemed like forever, but was only two hours, Isaac and Stiles walk out followed by Jackson. He followed the three to Jackson's house and watched as Jackson left his Porch and got in Stiles' Jeep. Then they went to Stiles where Stiles invited Jackson in.

Before Stiles walked inside he turned around and looked around. He then touched his bracelet and said something that Derek didn't understand.

Soon after he heard a humming that was coming from the house. When he tried to listen in he heard nothing at all. No heart beats or intake of air, nothing. As if they just vanished into thin air.

Derek was about to call the Sheriff when he got a text from Isaac;

_**From Pup:**_

_**Going to Dante's Cove with Stiles and Jackson don't know when we are coming back. X**_

Derek looked at the_ 'Kiss'_ that was at the end of the message. Derek asked why he did it and Isaac replied, "It shows that whomever I text it to has a special place in my heart. Well that is what Stiles told me when he first explained it to me, but I wanted to do it as well. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Not that I'm saying you would or anything."

Derek watched as he babbled and started to blush a little while scratching behind his head. So derek took his phone out and sent him a blank message with a '_Kiss'_ on it once he was out of the house. He looked up at the window and smiled.

So Derek texted back:

_**To Pup:**_

_**Okay be safe and watch out for Stiles. Remember he is Pack still. X**_

After he hit send there was a popping sound and a small flash of light from the living room. Derek called Isaac's phone and he was able to hear it ring from inside but no one answered. Derek started to worry and was about to call the Sheriff when his cellphone started to ring.

He looked and saw it was Danny, "What do you need Danny?"

"Hello to you to Derek, no wonder he calls you Sourwolf. Anyways Jackson texted saying that him, Stiles and Isaac were heading to the beach or something and told us to call you saying, Stop being a creeper and don't follow us. So meet Lydia and I at Starbucks down Main. We have business to discuss."

Derek looked at the house then back to the cellphone when Danny hung-up. He got into his Camaro and headed to Main Street.

_**Xxxxx**_

Jackson opened his eyes and looked around. It was a bright sunny day and the breeze felt nice. He looked around and took in the smells of the ocean and the sights of it too. The ground was sand but covered in clovers.

"So my dad and Coach will be here soon, I hope, so let's get ready for the bar-b-q." Stiles said as he walked to the bar-b-q pit that is left for bonfires and picnics.

Isaac looked from the ocean to Stiles and back again, "Go play just stay in our line of sight while I go help Stilinski okay."

Isaac's whole face brightened up at what Jackson said that he really did look like a pup,_ 'Well if you must learn something from McCall might as well be his signature look, which is something between a kicked puppy look to a puppy given its first toy ever.'_

He went up and started helping with the clean-up and Stiles turned around and looked for Isaac, "Don't worry I let him go to the ocean. He was very happy to so that left me to help you."

Jackson worked on scrapping the grill when a car pulled up some twenty feet away. Sure enough Sheriff and Coach were walking up to them hand in hand. Jackson was internally freaking out, he looked to Stiles who smiled like he won something. _'Wait did he plan on them holding hands?'_

Stiles walked up to his dad and hugged him tight. He looked over to Coach, who extended his hand. Stiles looked at it and then at Finstock. He grabbed it and pulled him into a hug.

"Hurt him and I swear to any and all Deities that I will cut you other ball off and shove it down your throat and then cut your dick off with a dull spoon and shove that up your ass got it." Stiles whispered to Finstock's ear.

Jackson pictured that and almost wet himself due to the fact that he was able to completely control his wolf.

Finstock looked white as a ghost and moved closer to Sheriff, well technically behind him. The Sheriff just looked from his son to the coach and laughed, "Stiles keep this up and I won't have a date for the rest of the night."

Stiles laughed and walked back to where Jackson was. The other two closely behind him. "Whittemore? Lahey? What are you two doing here?" Coach asked.

Before he could answer Stiles did first, "What so you can get with my dad but I can't have two studs on my arms?"

Both men looked at them with opened jaws and it didn't help that Isaac came bounding up behind them pulling on both Stiles and Jackson's arms, "Come out with me I'm all wet and alone!"

Coaches blush was a light red but the Sheriff's was darker. "Yeah come on Stilinski let's go play." Jackson said to cut the awkwardness.

Stiles stumbled and grabbed his bag. He pulled four boxes out and handed the first one to Isaac, "Here you go pup, always keep it close to you." the second one he gave to his dad, "Here pop's, hope you stay safe." The third he gave to Finstock, "May you accept this family for all it's worth someday."

Stiles turned and looked at Jackson, "Can we go talk alone real quickly?" He asked as he gestured to the ocean front. Jackson nodded and they began walking. He knows Isaac could hear them then Stiles grabbed his hand and he felt a slight wave move over him.

"Look I don't know if your moving away and coming back or never looking back again. So I want to give you this, I got it when I went on our time trip." Stiles handed over the box and Jackson took it slowly.

He opened it and looked from its contents to Stiles, "You didn't have to give this to me. Plus how do you know I'm leaving?"

"I wanted to give it to you so that way whenever you feel alone you could kiss it and say the phrase that is on it. As for how I know is because when I controlled you. Don't worry I can't do that anymore and I wouldn't want to. Please accept my gift of apology."

Jackson picked up the silver chain that had the same wolf that was on Stiles' gloves on one side of the coin and a dragon on the other. The phrase "Numquam soli, semper amabat" was around the wolf. Small enough to be over looked, but clear enough to see.

"Numquam Soli, Semper Amabat?" Jackson said out loud and the image of him standing naked in front of Stilinski's Jeep and Lydia saying those three little words appeared around him. Then the image of Danny hugging him and kissing his cheek after practice one day telling him "Thank you for sticking up for me." and him kissing Danny back saying everything is cool, he walked away and Danny stayed looking at him and mouth the same three little words.

Then it showed a pack meeting and Derek watching Scott and Jackson fight. He could hear Stiles saying Jackson's name very low and screaming Scott's name out loud. After the fight Derek turned and Jackson can see him clearly with a small smile on till he was looking directly at him and the image faded away and he was standing there in front of Stiles.

Stiles reached up and whipped a tear from his eye, "It means 'Never Alone, Always Loved'. And Jackson people love you, in different ways but love you none the less." Stiles leaned in and kissed Jackson on the lips and he felt the love Stiles had for him. It felt of care and protection, devotion and gentleness, lastly pure love.

Stiles placed his hand on the necklace and muttered, "Memoria mea tua est."

There was a small tear that fell from Stiles' eye and landed on his arm. Is moved slowly to his palm and then onto the coin. The drop sunk into the coin and Jackson felt the same wave of love like when Stiles kissed him.

"All those memories were from your prospective." It wasn't a question. Jackson looked at Stiles and then to Isaac who was doing a poor job of trying to hide in the clovers. "Could Isaac come over here?"

Stiles nodded and pointed at Isaac and made a 'come here' motion. Isaac jumped up and ran to them, Stiles grabbed his hand and another wave washed over them.

"Isaac I need you to show me your love for me. It doesn't matter how just please do it." Jackson said looking from Isaac to Stiles.

Isaac didn't say anything and pulled Jackson into a slow kiss. Isaac moved his thumb along his jaw line and behind his ear. Then he carded his hand in Jackson's hair and deepened the kiss. Isaac pulled back and leaned in whispering, "I will always remember my first crush. Thank you for giving me something I wanted since I was four."

He felt another wave of love and looked at Stiles. His hand was still in Stiles the whole time.

Jackson pulled Stiles into his other side and held both of them close, "I don't want to leave but I have to. With all the media and the whole coming back from the dead shit, my parents want to go where I can finish off school with no problems."

Jackson heard a whine and both him and Stiles looked at Isaac, "What's wrong pup? I will come back before I start college and hopefully over summer breaks."

"Plus now when he needs a reminder of us and the pack all he has to-do is remember all the good times." Stiles said smirking, "And he would be able to see it and hopefully it will be a strong anchor for the future."

"Come and eat boys!" Sheriff yelled at the trio.

Once they got there the Sheriff past out plates with burgers and Coach passed out beers. Jackson looked from the beers to the Sheriff and back again. The Sheriff looked up and smiled, "I'm not the Sheriff here and normally I don't condone on underage drinking, but just this once won't hurt anyone."

After everyone was seated Stiles held his bottle out and moved it up to the center, "A toast to good times and a awesome summer. Luna semper sit quae defendere possit."

Jackson looked at everyone and shrugged, "Here, Here" Clicking his beer against Stiles and left it there. Soon after the other three repeated Jackson's words and clicked their bottles together. A cold chill ran over everyone but Stiles.

Jackson looked at him and smiled, "Now let's dig in I'm starving!"

After the food was over and done with they hung-out on the beach. Jackson watched as Stiles, Isaac and Finstock played some wired game that involves a lot of drowning, the Sheriff and Jackson sat on the beach watching them have fun.

"So when did this happen?" The Sheriff asked looking at Jackson.

"If by 'This' you mean..." Jackson trailed off waiting for the Sheriff to continue.

"Meaning you, Isaac and my son together in a three-way relationship." The Sheriff said with sarcasm dripping at the end. "Plus you have a restraining order on him, so there is that."

"I'm not dating your son. Only thing we have done is that kiss early and maybe held hands. As for the restraining order, that is all my dad." Jackson said feeling a bit guilty about that last bit.

"Well either way hurt my son in anyway and I will get my gun and shoot you."

"You know I'm a Werewolf right?"

"I'm fully aware of it and don't mind using some of Chris Argents ammo."

Jackson looked at him with wide eyes and moved away from him a little bit. "I mean it Whittemore I don't mind shooting a wolf if they hurt my son. That goes for Derek as well."

Jackson was about to say something when the wind picked up and he was bashed with the scent of three Betas. Jackson got up and started to yell at the three in the water to come back now.

Jackson turned to The Sheriff, "Please tell me you got the ammo with you."

"No I don't why what is wrong?" The Sheriff asked as he got up.

"What is wrong Jackson?" Stiles asked as the three got to them.

"Betas from another pack. They will be here soon we need to leave now." Isaac answered

"What the hell is a Beta?" Finstock asked as The Sheriff pushed him to the car.

Before they could make it to the car two guys moved from either side of it and blocked there way. Jackson was about to move to them when the three he smelled showed themselves. "Shit." Stiles muttered and Jackson looked only to see two more in front of Stiles.

The woman came walking up to Jackson looking him up and down, "Now what do we have here a Beta, a Omega and three humans. Well we could let them go but where is the fun in that?"

"Now, now Jo let's not play with our food." Said one of the ones in front of Stiles.

"Dad, Finstock, get over here now." Stiles said moving back and grabbing both Jackson's and Isaac's wrist.

The pack that surround them moved in closely, "At least let me tell my dad I love him and hug him one last time?"

"Fine but make it quick." Jo said.

"Think you can be okay for two minutes?" Stiles asked and both Isaac and Jackson nodded yes. "Good be back soon. Don't get killed." with that Stiles reached out and grabbed his father and Finstock's arms, "Ianuae Magicae!"

The bright flash that Stiles emitted hurt the other wolves eyes. Jackson and Isaac took the opportunity to attack. Jackson jumped over the female and stabbed his claws in both of the two Betas, that were behind her, throats. He slashed left and right taking the heads off.

Jackson turned around and saw the heart of one Beta in Isaac's hand and Isaac spitting out a chunk of flesh. He had took Derek's threat to heart and ripped the Beta's throat out with his teeth.

The woman grabbed Jackson and threw him towards Isaac. Isaac catches him and by the time they recovered the last two male Betas rushed them. Jackson found himself ten feet away from Isaac. The woman sat back and watched as the two fought her pack.

Jackson wasn't going down without a fight and gave everything he got. Once he kicked the Beta far enough he took of his shirt and his swimwear. He let his wolf show it's true forum and he felt a rush of energy that He never felt before.

He heard a yelp and looked over to Isaac. Jo was standing over him wither foot place over his throat, "Shift back or your Beta gets stomped on."

Jackson looked at Isaac who was turning dark red from the pressure. Jackson started to shift back and slipped on his swimwear and looked at Jo, "Now what?"

"Now why didn't you say you were an Alpha?"

"You really think...wow you're a dumb bitch."

"How dear you call me a 'Dumb Bitch'!" Jo yelled adding pressure and Isaac started struggling and turning a bit purple.

"Maybe he meant 'You're a Crazy Stupid Dead Bitch'." Stiles said as a blade came across he throat and her head yanked back, completely exposing her neck. "Now remove your foot or lose your head."

She did and he slowly pulled her back and turned her around pushed her to the ground. He pulled something from his pocket and made a small line that was about half an inch long. He moved from her and helped Isaac up.

The Beta that Jackson kicked off slowly got up and looked at his leader. "Look I was just following her orders. We all were she is stand in while our Alpha is away."

"Shut up you idiot!" Jo yelled as she got up. She tried to attack Stiles put was repelled to the ground.

Jackson walked up to the guy and kicked the back of his knee. Making the guy fall to the ground on his knees and Jackson got a fist full of his hair. He pulled it back exposing the brown flesh of the soft tendon and windpipes.

He was going to do it before another wolf comes out of nowhere and cuts the flesh off exposing the bone and nothing else. All meat and skin was sliced completely off. The new comer was standing tossing the flesh back and it landed in front of the now dead wolf.

"Traitors and deserters deserve the same fate, death." The wolf turns and looks at Jackson, "Your right she is dumb if she thinks you're an Alpha. So who did teach an Omega to shift to a wolf's full forum?"

The wolf was waiting for him to answer and Jackson stayed quite till he came up with a correct answer, "The ones that taught me were human in nature."

"Well if it is all the same can we please go home? That is if you will let us, its not like anybody else has to die. Well except her but I'm going to run new test on her." Stiles said pointing to Jo.

"To hell you are you filthy human! Xion kill them and get me out of this trap!" Jo yelled.

"What was it you called me again 'A two timing, cum dump who would let anyone with something bigger then a spring roll fuck me.' and let us not forget what you said two hours ago, 'You need to go back to doing what Asians do best, Doing nails and giving Blow Jobs'." The wolf said removing her hood and scarf.

"Dude you almost look like Ada Wong from Resident Evil only way more sexier! Please say you're a good guy...err...girl!" Stiles said blushing towards the end.

"Thank you and I'm what they call a drifter." Xion said walking up to Jo.

Stiles was about to say something when Xion just grabbed Jo by the throat and pulled her close to the barrier. Jo started to scream and her flesh started to burn the closer she got to the Mountain Ash. Xion tossed her back to the floor.

"So you walk around with a Omega that can go full wolf and a Beta from a decent pack, how long have you done magick?" Xion asked as she walked up to Stiles.

Jackson growled and Isaac pulled Stiles behind him. Jackson got in between Xion and Isaac, "He don't have to answer you. How did you past his barrier if you're a wolf?"

"An answer for an answer deal?" Xion asked pulling a bottle out and taking a drink.

"Deal." Stiles said before Jackson or Isaac could answer.

"I am not a wolf like you two but I can invoke animal spirits. Depending on how strong I am at the time I could turn to a Humanoid like you," she pointed at Isaac, "or a full animal like you." She said to Jackson.

"I trained for four months. My teachers were really great at what they do." Stiles said.

"Well that is fun and all now get me out of here so I can kill them and maimed you." Jo said.

"So who wants to take my dad's car back home?" Stiles said holding up the keys.

"I will." Isaac said.

"Good okay thanks. Jackson and Isaac in the car and Bitch will travel with me." Stiles said tossing the keys at Isaac as he walks past him.

"What no! That is stupid Stilinski! Plus what if Asian Horror Movie over here won't let you?" Jackson said blocking Stiles from walking.

"One, don't be an ass Jackson her name is Xion as Bitch From Hell said. Two, if she was going to help her she would have already broken the Mountain Ash." Stiles said pushing past him and walking up to Xion, "So care to join me? Or are you bound to this pack? Because I'm sure either Derek or Emrys will bring you into the fold."

"Emrys, like Emrys Salvatore?" Xion asked as she moved behind Jo and placing her clawed hand around Jo's neck.

"Yeah you know him?" Stiles said as he bent down and broke the line.

"Well I knew his brother Michael Salvatore, but he always goes by Mikey." Xion said shoving Jo forward.

"Well I will see you guys soon please hurry home. Ianuae Magicae." With that they faded into darkness.

Jackson took the keys and walked up to the car. He unlocked it and got in, Isaac followed and buckled in. "So you drive fast and I sense out where the cops are. We can get there in one hour or an hour and ten minutes depending on how fast you go."

"That is a normally a two and half hour drive Lahey. You're on!"

_**Xxxxx**_

Stiles landed in his basement. He looked around and he saw Finstock and his dad with guns pointed at Xion and Jo. "No don't shoot them! Dad the Asian is Xion, Xion the Blondie is my father. The dark head is his boyfriend, Finstock. Oh and I'm Stiles if that wasn't clear earlier."

Xion smiled and hit the back of Jo's head and walked over her body. She extended her hand out and John took it, "John Stilinski town Sheriff."

She then extended her hand out to Finstock, he shook it and said, "Bobby Finstock High School Coach." She smiled and walked to Stiles.

She smiled and Stiles blushed, "I'm Stiles Stilinski, Human of a Wolf Pack and now known as a Wolf Mage."

She stood over Jo, after kicking her first, "I'm Xion Soma and I'm known as The Drifter and Animal Druid."

Stiles was containing his excitement._ 'A Druid a real fucking Druid! I haven't been able to find once since I came back. Maybe she knows if there is more.'_ "So I was wondering how many Druids are still living, and none of that Neo-Druid crap either."

"So far I only met four others. It's hard to find the right person then to train them for twelve years. Then a three month binding to Gaia, where she determines what kind of Druid you are. So yeah very hard to make a true Druid." Xion said as she leaned on the wall.

"Whoa wait so, Werewolves, Witches and now Druids! What else is there? OH MY GOD ARE ALIENS REAL TOO?!" Finstock yelled looking around.

"Yes and in twenty days they will come and take over everything you know and destroy everything you hold dear." Xion said with a sexy Asian accent she has.

Finstock was staring at them like a fish out of water. "I'm kidding I don't know anything about them. If they are out there they are better at hiding than most." Xion said laughing.

John and Stiles couldn't stop laughing. Jo moaned and started to move. Stiles placed his hand on her head and felt his power start to build then fail. "Fucking Em. Okay dad call Emrys and tell him to get his ass here now. Also tell him to bring Mikey as well. Coach I need you to go and write this on the walls, doors, and windows of the guess room."

Xion got some rope and started to tie Jo up. They waited for Emrys and Mikey to show up when Jackson and Isaac came busting down the basement.

"Stiles you're okay!" Isaac said hugging him tight and nuzzling under Stiles' head. Once he moved off Jackson looked at Xion then at Stiles. Stiles pulled him in and let Jackson do the rest. Stiles knew Jackson would have stayed there and not do a dam thing till he made the move like he needed it, not the other way around.

Soon after that Mikey and Emrys showed up. Xion covered her face but Stiles brushed it off for the fact that had other important things to do. "I was wondering if you had a holding cell for her. She and six others tried to kill us. Xion over there helped out and now we are here."

"Xion…it's been a long time." Mikey said he moved closer to her.

"Yeah it has."

"Do you have a place to stay or are you just passing thru?"

Just then Finstock came down, "It's done."

"Actually her room is ready for her that is if you want to stay here." Stiles said.

"Now I got a place. You should get her locked up before anything happens. We can talk tomorrow okay."

Mikey just nodded and grabbed Jo, "See you around." And with that they were dust in the wind.

"Okay so your room has some symbols on them to temporarily hide you and you could rest easy. As for you two if it is okay with my dad you can sleep here with me." Stiles said walking up the stairs.

"Well I guess-"

"Coach please stay as well. I'm sure my dad would really like you to stay with him tonight." Stiles said cutting Coach off.

As he was almost in his room, with Jackson and Isaac behind him, John yelled, "If you're going to have fun make sure you cap it before you tap it!"

"It's okay dad I'm a virgin and Werewolves can't catch anything." Stiles yelled back.

"Holy shit where can I sign up?" Coach said.

_***GST Begin***_

Stiles closed his door and saw Jackson standing by his computer desk and Isaac in nothing but his swimwear from earlier. Stiles smirked and took off his clothes making sure his strip tease was good. He watched as both boys were locked on to his hands as he started to pull his swimwear off.

He turned around and slowly took them down and bent over showing off his ass and hanging balls. He heard panting and heavy breathing coming from Jackson and a low whine mixed with a moan from Isaac. He turned around slowly and let them take in his six inches.

Jackson smirked and Isaac blushed, "Well now it's both of your turns. Let's see who can make me moan." Stiles said walking to the bed and moving to the center.

Isaac moved up and off the bed going to where Stiles was standing. He pulled his off and his half hard cock flopped out. His heavy set balls were nice and fuzzy looking and his pubes were dark and curly. His blush was deep red and down his chest.

Stiles patted the spot to his right and Isaac bound over there in two beat of his heart. Isaac curled into Stiles' side rubbing his now thickening cock against him. Jackson walked into the center and looked at the two.

"If you wanted to see my prick all you had to do was ask." He said with a cock tone.

"I don't have to ask if you're wanting to, but afraid of what others think. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. That goes for you to Isaac." Stiles said looking both of them in the eyes.

Jackson had this soft look in his eyes and did a quick nod. Isaac moved impossibly closer, "I want this Stiles. I really want to be here like this. I don't even care if we just sleep as long as I can smell like you."

Jackson whined and they both looked at him. Jackson blushed a deep red and looked down.

"Jackson do you want the same, just to sleep and nothing else as long as your scent is on me?" Stiles asked as he propped up on his elbows.

Jackson snapped her head up to Stiles and nodded softly, "I…I…"

"Ask anything Jackson and I would most likely give it to you. I say mostly for now." Stiles said getting off the bed and walked to Jackson. He kissed Jackson trying to show how true his words are.

He pulled Jackson to the bed. Stiles fell on the bed and Isaac pulled him up. Jackson turned around and turned off the lights. He then moved up to Stiles and removed his swimwear.

Jackson kissed Stiles and pulled Isaac closer to them. Stiles felt Isaac start licking and nipping his throat. He could not hold back the moan that was low.

Stiles felt Jackson's hard cock rub against his thigh, while at the same time Isaac was grinding on his other side. Stiles reached down and wrapped his hands both of their cocks. He rubbed his thumbs rubbed over the heads and he got nothing but Jackson's grunt and Isaac's moan.

He brought his hand up and tasted the pre-cum that he got from the two boys. It was warm and a little salty. He hummed with satisfaction.

Isaac started to kiss down his chest while Jackson started kissing down his neck. Jackson nipped and sucked on his nipple as Isaac bit down on his hip with human blunt teeth. Stiles placed his hands on the back of their heads.

He was scratching behind their ears and twin whines reached his ears. They both nuzzled his groin and Jackson nipped at his inner thigh. Isaac lapped at his balls while his hand spread Stiles' legs wider.

Jackson licked the head of his cock with the tip of his thong. Stiles tried to thrust up, but both of the Betas kept his hips down. Both of them started to kiss with the head of his dick in between their lips. Stiles couldn't stop the moan even if he wanted to.

Jackson took him down in one go, making Stiles do a chocking noise. Isaac started fondling his balls and nibbling and pressing open mouth kisses on his inner thigh. "Fuck! Ugh Oh YES! Ja-oh, I-I-Iss-ah!" Stiles was able to say in between moans.

Jackson moaned sending the vibration through Stiles' cock and up his spine. Stiles whimpered when Jackson pulled of, only gasp when Isaac started to suck on his head. Isaac swirled his tongue around the head and then licked from base to tip.

Stiles was making little half gasp and half moans tills Jackson swallowed them up. Jackson was fierce and controlling. Stiles knew what that Jackson was skilled, but to feel that skill was just something Stiles never expected to feel.

Isaac was rolling his balls with his hand was started to rub down behind his nuts, when a rock flew throw the window.

_***GST End***_

Stiles reluctantly got off the bed and pulled on some gym shorts that were lying around. He walked up to the window and looked out to see Scott standing next to the Mountain Ash line. _'What the fuck is he doing here?! Shit Isaac…I can't let him find out.'_

"Scott what are you doing here, do you even know what time it is?" Stiles said grabbing some herbs and lining them up along the window.

"Well Isaac isn't answering his cell and oh yeah YOUR HOUSE IS SURROUNDED BY MOUNTAIN ASH!" Scott yelled.

"Well uhh Isaac is asleep here in this house and I put the Mountain Ash." Stiles said. "Now I was in the middle of something so goodnight."

Stiles walked back to the bed with disappoint. Both Betas' were wearing their swimwear again. _'Fucking Scott being a fucking cock blocker, a fucking Captain of The Blue Balls Express, I will have my revenge!'_

"Well since Scott killed the mood can we just cuddle and sleep? If that is okay with you two, I mean I could sleep alone and all that." Stiles said backing back to the window and adding some writing around the wall.

"I don't mind anything, Jackson?" Isaac's voice reached his ears.

"I don't mind. After today I got packing and then dropping the bomb on the others." Jackson said.

Stiles turned around to see Jackson pulled Isaac closer and liked his neck. "Okay then, so to our last peaceful night.

_**Xxxxx**_

Clint looked at his phone and he still couldn't contact Director Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. since Natasha arrived. He would care more if he hasn't found something he likes. This thing with Peter and Chris feels right.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Good Time" by Owl City Featuring Carly Rae Jepsen. So yes the name "Xion" is from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. But other than the name and maybe the eyes that is the only similarities. Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Blessed Be Readers. X***_


	3. Radioactive

**_*A/N* I don't own TW or Avengers. Enjoy._**

**_Chapter 3: Radioactive_**

**_Xxxxx_**

_'Ugh no…bad sunlight so bright…'_ "Five more minutes." He said pushing something from his face.

"Get up someone is here for you." Said a voice.

He pulled the covers impossibly closer. He felt the evil person start to pull the blankets away. "Come on please just ten more minutes." He moaned.

"Come on Clint a woman named Natasha is here. She said something about your Uncle Fury might be stopping by." Chris whispered in his ear.

Clint tossed the blanket off, started to pull up his briefs when he felt his toy rub against his prostate. He frail and fell back onto the bed. He was reaching back to take it out, "No leave the Helix in till I see you again." Chris said pulling Clint's briefs up.

"But Chris." Clint started out blushing bright red. "Mas-"

"Shh now go." Chris said cutting him off and smashing his lips to Clint's.

Clint smiled and put on his black slacks, black button up dress shirt and finishing it off with a black tie. Chris put his black Steep Twill Overcoat on Clint's shoulders, "Wear this, it has some weapons and some other things to help just in case factors."

"Thanks, but wouldn't Peter get mad if I'm wearing your stuff?" Clint said walking down the stairs.

"I don't care what Peter wants or what he doesn't like. If you want to wear something of mine then wear it. If he gives you trouble, tell him to talk to me." Chris said walking to the front door.

"Yes I will do." Clint said with a smile as he walked outside and looped his arm around Natasha's waist.

"Don't worry Argent I won't let Hale hurt him, even if he can hold his own." Natasha said with a smile.

_'I still can't believe that I am in this situation. After Allison took a trip in the past, Chris and Peter have been taking care of my needs. Where Peter is rough and somewhat forceful, Chris is somewhat soft and gentle in a way.'_

_'Peter usually wants to fuck and leave, Chris, on the other hand, makes sure I am okay and it is sex. Not fucking, not rutting and not romantic in anyway. Sometimes it feels like more than sex, but he won't take the leap. He will dance the edge, but never jump.'_

_'Then the whole Natasha finding out about my two "Masters" was not what I expected. She was happy that I found someone, or some ones, who can take care of me and not hurt me. Well not more than I can take.'_

_'Natasha had talked to Chris and they came to an agreement. With Peter it had to be a fight, Peter learned never to underestimate a red head again. Both Peter and Chris did things only Natasha knew, did them how I like it and knew when to do it.'_

_'Only thing is, Chris knows that I wasn't a Hunter. He asked me to be honest with him on why I lied, I just told half-truths and dead ended answers. I wouldn't give away who I really am and whom I work for; instead my answer was a company that Gerard stole from.'_

_'I told him that at first it was business, but now, after the job is done, I have been thinking to stay in Beacon Hills. When Natasha found out she was upset at first. But two months of this and she can see why I thought about staying.'_

_'Now I train with the Salvatore Clan and the Hale Pack. Chris sometimes joins in, but him, Derek and Scott clash a lot.'_

_'Now that Allison is back I can only be around when she stays at Lydia's house. Something about preserving what little love his daughter has for him or some shit like that.'_

_'I guess I could somewhat understand, but every time Allison is around I couldn't stand it and tended to leave just as quickly as she shows up. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind her if she knew the truth. To my knowledge she only knows that he has a thing with Peter.'_

_'Now it is a day till the Teens start school and he could continue his original mission. Stiles had caught this other wolf with the help of a Druid.'_

_'The Druid woman has been tracking someone from the Alpha Pack and it lead her to Jo's Pack. Turns out Jo was Head Beta and if anyone knew anything about the Alphas it was her. So now it is up to David and me to get any and all information from her.'_

"We been at this for five days lady. Just tell us what you know or we can try the new stuff. I hear Lydia didn't hold back on this batch." David said to her as Clint walked into the room.

_'The woman, Jo, won't let up on anything about the Alphas. She let it slip Friday that she knew Megan, but that was the only thing keeping her alive. Clint shivered at the memory._'

**_*Flashback Begin*_**

Clint was about to call it a night when the red headed teen burst open the door, "I knew you knew the Alphas! You will tell me what you know or you will beg for death."

Jo just laughed at her antics so she walked up to the table, grabbed a beaker and pulled a bottle from her backpack and emptied its contents into said beaker. She pulled a knife off the table and dipped it into the beaker.

She looked to Jo, "Last chance to tell." Jo answered by spitting at her, "Fine have it your way."

Lydia pulled the knife out of the light purple liquid and stabbed both of Megan's shoulders and then sliced her across her stomach four times. She dipped the blade back in the beaker and continued to cut her arms, all the while she was screaming of pain.

After she got finished, she poured the liquid back into the bottle and pulled on some latex gloves. She smirked, "So I finally got something new it's called Aconitum Fischeri, or known as Korean Wolfsbane." She pulled a plastic bag out that had black sparkling powder in it. She got a handful and moved it around Megan's nose, "Don't say I never warned you crazy bitch."

She blew the powder all around Megan. The powder entered the knife wounds and started to make Megan bleed black. Her face was contorted in a silent scream, eyes bleeding black and skin burned red. Lydia looked at her then at Clint, she placed a small syringe that had a yellow substance on his hand.

"Give this to her within the next two minutes, it's Aconitum Anthora, also known as the Healing Wolfsbane. It will clear all the Wolfsbane from her system." Lydia said getting the knife and throwing it at her. The blade cut into her palm like butter.

Clint injected her with the Anthora and watched as the black blood started to run red. Then slowly the knife wounds started to heal. Jo was left panting, sweaty and whimpering.

**_*Flashback End*_**

_'The following day she asked why I saved her and I couldn't give her an answer she wanted. So she started to tell what she knew in riddles. Stiles and Lydia started to work on the worded riddles after their "Pack Mate" left town with his parents. Derek was not a happy Alpha, but in all honesty who could really tell when he frowns and scowls all the dam time. Hell even Fury has more facial expressions then him and that is saying a lot.'_

"So anything new from her?" He asked David as he pulled off his, 'No Chris' jacket not mine', jacket and hanging it on the rack. He walked up to the table and looked at the new vials and powders. Both Stiles and Lydia have been up none stop making new weapons to stop an Alpha.

"No, not yet, but Lydia made this one with that black wolfsbane. Kid is scary when she feels threatened." David said picking up a vial of black liquid.

"I don't think this is for his protection." Clint said picking up a clear liquid vial. "What is this?"

"Oh that...I believe she said something about adding Atropa Belladonna and Mugwort to the black wolfsbane. Personally I think she is doing this for test, using Jo here as the Test Dummy." David said looking over some notes.

A David's comment, Jo snarled and snapped her jaws at him. David snapped his fingers and Jo howled in pain. Clint looked at him, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"I implanted a little charm in her brain so when I snap, some of her veins would snap giving. Since she is a wolf the healing would kick in instantaneously. Think of it as a firecracker going off while it is balled up in your fist. Normally it would kill any human, well anyone that can't negate the charm." David said smugly.

Clint smirked and filled the syringe with the clear liquid. "So you going to talk or should we start with this concoction?"

"You think I care what you use now? You're just going to heal me after a while." Jo said with a sinister smirk.

"Fine your chose not mine." Clint said injecting her with the liquid.

Nothing happened at first but a discomfort look upon her. Then something made a thud noise. Clint looked behind her and almost puked. Her foot was laying limp a little ways from her. He picked up the foot and showed her.

Her eyes widen in horror when she saw it. "What did you do to me? I didn't even feel it being cut off." Jo said under her breath.

The door opened and Lydia walked in and eyed the severed foot, "Why did you cut her foot off?"

"That wasn't us that was your little cocktail, the clear one to be precise." David said writing down something on his notepad.

"Well that is unexpected. Have there been any other parts to fall off?" Lydia asked as she walked up to the vials and looked at them.

"No not yet." Clint said and of course that is when another thud sound was heard. Clint went to look at what it could be and found her bottom half of her leg. "Well whatever you made is taking her apart piece by piece."

Lydia looked at her and laughed, "I'm sorry but I can't believe I granted you a slow death. Well since you won't be around any longer have anything to tell us before you fall apart?"

"Megan will kill you slowly and if not her then...well have fun dying slowly." Jo said with a smirk and spat at Lydia's face.

"Rude" Was all Lydia said to her.

Stiles walked into the room and looked from Lydia, David and Clint, "I need help with some training stuff and I was wondering if I could barrow Clint for a few."

"Sure I will record the results, don't be to blunt with him." David said with a smirk.

Clint followed Stiles upstairs and into the hallway that led to the conference room. Stiles drummed his fingers on his leg all the way in the elevator. Once the elevator opened he dashed to the table and waited for Clint to sit down.

"So I was told by a bird that you and Peter are into BDSM. I was wondering is it true?" Stiles asked as his face turned pink.

Clint could feel his own face heating up in a blush, "This conversation is between us and only us correct?" Clint waited till Stiles nodded. "Good. So to answer your question yes it is true."

Stiles sighed audibly and looked more relaxed, "Well I was wondering if you could show me the ropes on being a Dominate and a Submissive. It's just me and a friend want to try it out and we don't want a bad experience. So can you help?"

Clint sat silently for a while then nodded, "Sure but don't expect things to turn out great on the first try."

**_Xxxxx_**

Danny was outside practicing his sword play with Mikey and the new girl Xion. Derek and Aali were sparing only twenty yards away. Danny asked for Mikey to not hold back so he can learn how to infuse magick with weapons. Xion agreed to use different forums so Danny can improve on different aspects of fighting.

Danny was working hard when Mikey shot shadows at him while Xion took the forum of a raven and swirled around them. Danny deflected the shadows but lost Xion in the chaos only to notice her far to late. Xion wrapped her claws around his neck and in doing so knocked him off balance. Mikey's shadows wrapped around him and left knife points around his eyes.

"Fuck!" Danny yelled in frustration, "Again. Let's go again and don't hold back."

Xion got off of him and shifted back to her human forum fully clothed. Mikey's shadows unwrapped from him and picked him up, "Don't push yourself too hard. Just let me show you how to do it and-"

"No Mikey I don't need your help! Just let me do this on my own." Danny said cutting him off.

Danny took his stance.

**_*Flashback*_**

Danny walked up to the Whittemore House and looked down at the present in his hands. He couldn't believe that Jackson was actually leaving. His father wouldn't tell anyone where they are going and told Jackson that he is not to contact anyone from this town ever again.

Danny wouldn't allow that so with the help of The Salvatore Family, they made a pair of matching rings. They were both black titanium with a sapphire cut into a Triskele that was embedded into the center of the band. The inner band was written in ruins, but he remembered that it meant everlasting connection.

Danny asked them to put one last thing in it and that was a magickal GPS of sorts. They were skeptical at first then Mikey and Emrys did it.

Danny knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. He didn't have to wait long, Mrs. Whittemore answered it with a smile. She moved to the side to allow him inside. She said nothing but pointed up stairs and then left to the living room.

Danny went upstairs and into Jackson's room, where he found Jackson putting a picture frame into a movers box. He watched as Jackson moved around placing things in different boxes. Jackson pulled out a small plastic ring from the inside of a pillow case, Danny was shocked when he remembered the ring.

It was the ring that Danny gave to Jackson when Jackson kissed him in second grade. That was his pretend wedding ring that Danny gave him when he asked him to marry him the following day. Jackson said he lost it when they entered the Junior High School in sixth grade.

Jackson told him that Danny would always have a place in his heart. Danny was happy to have Jackson in his life and when he came out to Jackson, Jackson didn't care just continued to watch the Batman movie. After the movie was finished Jackson got a text from his mother, as he was leaving Jackson pulled him into a bone crushing hug and told him he will see me tomorrow.

Now Danny is standing in the room with another ring to add. Jackson turned around and pocket the plastic ring. "Danny what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a good-bye president." Danny said holding out the gift.

Jackson took it and pulled out a small box. Danny could see that Jackson wanted to say something but would wait to see what is inside. Jackson opened it slow and pulled out the ring, "Danny I can't...I can't accept this."

Danny pulled it out of his grip, got Jackson's right hand and slipped it on his middle finger. Danny then pulled the rings twin and placed it in Jackson's hand, "Now it is your turn".

Jackson reached out and grabbed Danny's left hand and slipped the ring onto the middle finger. He then interlocked there ringed hands together and Danny pulled him in to a hug. Jackson's free hand landed on Danny's waist while Danny's free hand cupped the back of Jackson's head.

Danny combed his fingers in Jackson hair, feeling Jackson almost purr from his chest. "Always and forever. Just like in second grade, remember."

Jackson just nodded and pulled Danny closer.

An hour later he watched as Jackson drove away and he waited till he couldn't see him anymore. He waited till he was alone to let the unshed tears flow. Now his best friend is gone and he couldn't do nothing to keep him here.

_***Flashback End***_

Danny felt his power flow from his hand and wrap around the sword. He felt the sword being remolded as his energy started to seep into the weapon. When it was over a long bow staff was in his hands, there was writing around his hand and it felt light.

Danny moved and strikes out at Mikey. Xion blocked it with her knife and Danny spines it around and hit her on her left side. Mikey jumped up and brought down his sword. Danny spun the staff and Mikey's blade went right thru him.

Danny shimmered out of existence and Mikey was looking around. Xion was back to back with Mikey when a pair of hands shot out of the ground and pulled her down till her chin was touching the ground. Mikey jumped away as Danny came out of the ground. Danny pulled out a small bag and made a circle around Xion's head.

"That won't hold me here." She said as she struggled.

"Good luck getting out." Danny said.

Danny pulled a small cylinder from his pocket and said,_ "Adete."_ the cylinder extended to the staff from before. Danny ran up to Mikey and strikes.

Danny was working up a sweat as he kept blocking and dodging his attacks while keeping him away from her. A flash of Jackson's face shot through his vision and he felt a prickle of tears, Danny felt the staff heat up and he slammed it to the ground with both palms on the staff and finger tips touching the ground.

He wanted to blend in so they wouldn't see his tears. Danny looked up and felt a wave of energy washout from him like a wave. Xion was the first one hit by it and Mikey tried to block it but was swept up in it and also fell down.

He watched as they got up and looked at him. Shock contorted their faces, then sadness. Xion started to cry and started talking in some Asian language that Danny didn't know. Mikey was on his knees begging for someone to come back and not leave him.

Danny looked to the other side of the field and saw Aali crying on the floor and Derek with a look of utter pain and sorrow.

Danny moved off the ground and felt another wave of energy, only this time it felt like it was pushing into him. He was hit with multiple images, one of a Asian man shoving him in a room and slamming the door shut, darkness was all he could see. Then he was outside a building and saw a man and a woman walking away from him, he tried running to them but someone pulled him back and a woman's voice echoed in his ear, "They don't want a brat like you anymore."

Then he was in a room, on a bed and Derek had his back to him only wearing a pair of black boxers. He turned around and Danny noticed he was younger and clean shaven. He pulled his pants up and slipped his shirt on he walked to the door, opened it and turned around, "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Then he walked out.

Last he was outside, it was barely mid-day and it was foggy. Only the fog was not natural, but was really smoke from a fire. He ran past the cops and fire department to see a huge white house on fire. He fell to his knees and felt dead to the world. He felt someone hold on to him, wrapping would be comforting arms around him rocking him back and forth. "I'm so sorry" and "We have to get you to safety" was echoing around him.

He felt the person pick him up and carry him away. He just turned his head into the man's chest and saw the name plate, "Deputy Stilinski" before he was clutching on to him wanting to disappear.

"Dan...wa...llow the..." Danny was starting to see a bright light move from left to right. The female voice was fuzzing in and out. "Danny...follow the lig..." Danny could barely see behind the bright light till the voice was loud and clear, "Danny wake-up. Follow the light now."

Danny tried to push the light away from him, only for someone push his hand down. He looked away from the light and noticed he was in a living room. Then he remembered everything before the odd visions. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Morgana said putting the light away.

Danny told them about the flow of energy leaving him when he touched the ground. About how he saw pain and sorrow on all of their faces. Then as he talked about the visions of the man, the couple and the lover. Danny never said who the lover was or what was said in either of the visions. When he got to the last vision he hesitated then looked to Derek and then to Stiles who was standing to his left.

"The last thing was just darkness and an overwhelming wave of sadness and pain." Danny said.

Stiles knew without anyone telling him that it must have been the fire, if the look he gave Danny and Derek was anything to go by. Danny got up and walked up to Derek, "I have some questions for you and Emrys and I kind of need the answers before I take that next step." Derek looked at him and just nodded sharply.

"I think what you did was cast an Illusion that dragged out, those around you that is, people's strongest memory with the emotion you choose to use during the incantation. Then when you ended it you saw everything they felt. Maybe you could relive the memory that you saw and see details that could help." David said standing behind Stiles.

"With enough practice he could focus it on one person and use less energy. Also he could select what memories to get. Illusion Mage really does fit you well." David said.

"Well since I got you all here I have been working on something I got from my new book." Emrys said holding up his book he got from that Damian guy. The one that told him what he was and how important it was that he didn't let people find out.

"It's called a Memory Crystal. Like all crystals they can be programmed to store energy, spells, hexes and jinxes. This book showed me, and it took a hell of a lot of time, that I can store memories in them. I programmed these to start from a certain memory and then, like a back-up memory, any memory from the set date till the persons dies."

"Is that safe?" Danny asked looking at the crystals in the box Emrys had.

"Defiantly. You just swallow the crystal and it will do the rest for you." Emrys said picking one up and swallowing one down.

Danny picked one up and looked around. Everyone looked watched him as he placed it in his mouth. He swallowed and he felt a warm sensation flow throughout his veins. Then like a movie reel all his memories from the Rave were playing before his eyes.

He not only watched all the memories but also felt, smelt and heard everything like it was happening in real time. Then everything focused on Percival then the fight against Morgana and then on the fight with the Phoenix.

Then he felt a falling sensation and opened his eyes. He was trying to focus on what was in front of him but it was still a little fuzzy. Then he was able to see Stiles' concerned face along with everyone else except for Lydia who was shouting at Emrys while shaking him.

"That was a wild ride. Who's next?" Danny asked.

Stiles grinned at him and took one of the crystals and consumed it. He swayed a little then shook his head and had a goofy grin, "Raphael." Was all he said then he must have come back because he whipped that grin off his face and tried to play it off. Everyone but Lydia, Emrys and Danny knew who he was referring to.

Soon after everyone started to swallow the crystals. All that was left was eleven crystals. Emrys closed the box and walked away.

The sound of a helicopter reached his ears and had everyone standing up. The Salvatore Clan pulled out their respective weapons, the Wolves shifted to their Humanoid forum and Lydia pulled out a gun in one hand and a clear glass ball in another. Stiles also pulled a glass ball and his sword out.

The only people that didn't react in a defensive position was Natasha and Clint. The sound of many boots were heard and the room got dark. There was a crash like someone breaking windows and then the windows were being closed by metal blinds.

Danny looked to the main door way and a man with a patch over his eye was watching them. He had a gun pointed right at Danny, "Drop your weapons."

Everyone turned to him and followed where his gun was pointed. Then the other two doorways had two to three men all pointing at them. The Salvatore's all looked to Morgana, who had nodded and they placed their weapons on the floor.

"Stand down dogs!" The man yelled.

All the wolves growled but stopped when Derek let a very deep growl out. They all shifted and Derek looked at Lydia and then Stiles, "It's okay we don't need to fight."

The man grunted and Danny looked back to him and saw Emrys behind the man shoving a crystal down his throat. The man shot Emrys on the foot, turned around and shot him again in the stomach. "What the fuck did you shove in my mouth?!"

"That...Fury was a crystal good luck getting it out." Emrys said pulling the bullet out of his stomach, "AGH FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Emrys slowly stood up and snapped his fingers, "Scathach activate magnetic floor in section L please." There was a low buzzing and all the men's guns fell to the floor. The men at the door fell to the ground. The man in front of Emrys was standing but in a fighting position.

"Scathach Protocol Stingray in ready on my count." Emrys said as some panels on the roof opened and ten tentacles came out and stiffened to sharp points. All of them aimed at the men and the Patched man.

"We don't have to get hostile. Call off the weapons before it gets really ugly." The man with the patch said.

"Em someone is trying to hack into my system." Said a woman's voice.

"Use Delta and trace who it is." Emrys said. "Danny I need you, Stiles and Lydia in the Library. Scott, Isaac and Erica guard the main door to the room. Mikey, Eli and Iris take the west and north wing. Gwen go stay by Havyn. Boyd take the east wing." Emrys said while he pointed a clear gun at the man in front of him.

No one moved till Emrys shouted, "NOW PEOPLE MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

"Em I located the Hacker. It's a system named JARVIS. The owner is-"

"Tony Stark." The man with the patch said cutting off Scathach.

"Well now it's a good time to see what I could do. Morgana take over watching him would you." Emrys said as Danny started up the stairs. "Actually Danny would you like to help?"

Danny turned and looked to him, "Do what?"

"Hack into Starks main computer, with the help of Scathach of course, and show him that it isn't nice to fuck with other people's toys." Emrys answered like it was the most obvious thi g in the world.

"Sir he broke down the sixtieth firewall." Scathach said.

"Well do you?" Emrys asked.

Danny thought about it for a while and then nodded. Emrys walked up to the door frame and pushed in the middle. The panel opened up and inside hanged four pair of glasses and four pair of gloves. Emrys handed one of each to David, Danny and himself.

"David work on the perimeter, Danny you work on the main program, Derek, Peter and Aali patrol the hallways one up stairs and two down here." Emrys said pulling on the gloves as they lighted up and the lines glowed purple.

Danny slipped on the Gloves and noticed that the lights are the indentation of the finger patterns, from the pads of your fingers to the wrist. The glove felt like a second skin and the glasses showed him a computer screen and a keyboard that he couldn't see without the glasses.

"What about me?" Xion asked.

"How good are you on shooting games?" Emrys asked.

Both David and Morgana's eyes got big, "I'm great on all four Halos and all six of Resident Evil games." She replied.

"If Mikey don't marry you, please do me the honor." Emrys said tossing the last pair to her. "Scathach activate the Shadow Clone Program on Xion."

"Sir that program is still in Beta Testing. We don't know what would happen." Scathach warned.

"Not if you pull up the platform I know." Emrys said.

Danny started doing his thing. After an hour he wormed his way into JARVIS and looked to Emrys. "So I'm in and I have no clue what to do next."

"Look for what suite he has running and get into it. I want an established link to him." Emrys said as the sound of thunder echoed around.

"You're about to piss off a Deity, you might want to rethink what you're doing." The man said.

"It's really dark out here and I need two more squads till the place is neutralized." Xion said.

"Okay I got Stark on the line." Danny said.

"Mr. Stark how nice is it for you to Hack your way over here." Emrys said.

"Seriously who says Hack anymore? It's not call-look whatever where is Patches and the two Deadly Assassins?"

"Fury is a little tied up and the other two are taking a nap. Why want to join them?"

"You know hurting them is only going to end bad on your part." Stark stated.

Danny noticed Emrys put on the mute, "Xion sign off, David get the grid up, everyone else report."

"West wing clear."

"North wing clear."

"East wing is good."

"South is clear."

"Second floor clear."

"First floor hallway clear."

"When can we leave the Library? I'm bored and want to help come on let us out." Stiles voice echoed out.

"Sure I need all of you anyways." Emrys said. Then he hit the unmute button. "Okay Mr. Stark call off your team and Director Fury will walk out of here."

"Yeah no that won't do." Tony said. "Plus the Calvary is almost there."

Emrys ended the call and took over Danny's station, "David get me readings," Derek and the others rushed in the room, "Okay so I'm going to get Eli, Derek, Boyd and David you will take the big guy. Scott, Isaac, Mikey and Danny take care of the American Soldier. Crystanna, Xion and I will take on the Iron Man."

"That leaves Peter, Erica, and Iris to our thunder god. Everyone else hold the front and don't let them three escape." Emrys said typing away and the keyboard.

"Okay we got seismic activity from the east, it is slowly moving over the mountain side. We got Stark coming up the south. A SHIELD jet coming from the north and the weather channel shows that a server thunder storm coming from the west." David said taking off his glasses and gloves.

"Okay you know what to do, only use normal weapons till you absolutely need to use the alternate ones. Never attack first let them break hospitality. Lastly watch out of Thor's Mjölnir , Captain's shield, Hulk's hands and Stark's targeting system. Also keep the glasses on." Emrys said touching the side of his neck and rubbing.

"What glasses?" Scott asked as a platform started to rise from the floor and had a pair for everyone.

"Thanks Scathach." Emrys said putting his on and walking to the south end.

Danny and his team are walking to the north wing when a clap of thunder hit so loud the walls shook. Isaac whimpered and Scott rubbed his back, "Think of it like this, we don't have to fight a God."

"Yeah Em were going to use alternative" Mikey said touching the mic on his throat.

"Yeah I was just re-thinking that as well. Everyone switch to alternative" Emrys commanded.

"Okay guys Scathach is not an ordinary computer. She is programed with every know battle strategy, like ever. She will guide you so don't deteriorate from her orders. She already knows what everyone can do and all of your limits." Mikey said.

"Even what Danny just learned?" Asked Scott as they neared the door.

"Yes, now get ready. Scathach we are ready in three, two, one." Mikey called as Shadows wrapped around him while he pulled his blade out.

Danny felt his power his power flow him took the cylinder that Mikey held out for him, they shared a quick nod, _"Adete!"_

_"Azreal!"_ Mikey said as his blade turned solid black.

The door opened, Scott and Isaac ran out first followed by Mikey and Danny. The Betas were taking down some of the soldiers while Mikey took three on at once. Danny hit one on the back of the head and watched him go down. The last four aimed their guns at Danny and fired. Danny let the magick guide his hands as he deflected the shoots with his staff.

Danny watched as all four got pulled down by their feet, landing on their backs and shadows wrapping around them. Scott and Isaac walked over to the pair and looked around, "I thought Captain was going to be here." Scott asked with his head tilted sideways.

"He is supposed to b-" Mikey said as he was knocked to the side by a reddish blue blur.

Danny turned to look as the blur moved back to a guy wearing a tight leather suite with the American flag colors splashed on it. Captain America caught the shield as Isaac started to run to him. Captain threw the shield at him, Isaac jumped up tucking his knees to his chest and doing two spins before landing on his feet and continued to run.

Scott was running behind him when the shield missed Isaac and Scott tried to dodge it. It got him and pushed him fifteen feet back before he held the sides and planted his feet down.

Danny watched as Isaac went head on with the Captain before he got a right hook to the jaw and went up. He hit the ground with a bounce and Danny rushed to his side.

Captain took a step to them when his body was covered in dark ribbons. They moved fast and pulled his arms and legs out, stretching him and making him groan. Then they moved past his neck, wrapping from his chin to his nose. More wrapped around his head pulling it up and back exposing his neck.

The only parts not covered were his throat, nose and eyes. Mikey came out from Danny's shadow and his sword was in the ground all the way to the hilt. "No that was rude! All I did was incapacitate your comrades. That gave you no excuse to go all gun hoe on my ass." Mikey took a breath, "You know that really hurt. Like really bad."

Isaac was stirring when Scott ran up to them carrying the shield, "Dude's I got Captain America's shield! I bet if Stiles was here he would be have a fangasim." Scott said laughing.

"Trust me McCall he is. Kind of want to toss him outside just so it won't reek of dork." Lydia's voice said from the Bluetooth that was connected to the glasses.

"Scott bring that to the door I want to keep that. We can think of it as a souvenir for our win!" Stiles said then seconds later a "OUCH D'FUCK LYDIA!"

"Scott leave the shield there. If you are done and got him subdued stay and make sure he done escape." Emrys said before he was cut off.

"Scott let me touch it!" Stiles said standing right next to him. To say he yelped like a girl would be an understatement.

Stiles was standing there looking at everyone then tossed the "Peace" sign followed by a "Yo".

"St-STILES DON'T DO THAT!" Scott yelled once he was calmed down. "How did you get out here without me hearing or smelling you?"

"Okay one I do not smell bad! Hey Lydia do I smell?" Stiles asked turning behind him.

"Seriously Stilinski the Ai? You do realize that it is only in Beta Testing right." Danny said standing up and looking at his staff, "Abete."

_***Change Point of View, Some time back***_

Eli was running to the East Entrance when the house shook with the clap of thunder, 'Wow do not want to be the ones to fight a God.'

Eli's internal monologue was cut short by Mikey saying he is switching to alternative and Emrys giving the command for everyone switch to Alternative. Eli was happy because now she didn't have to hold back. They all slipped on their glasses and mics.

The door opened and Eli rushed out landing on the soft grass. The two wolves started to take out the agents while David looked up, "He will be here in about thirty seconds."

Boyd and Derek tossed the last two agents at each other, resulting in both of the flying agents to collide head to head. Good thing they were wearing helmets or that would hurt worse.

Eli tossed a bunch of seeds in all directions before a giant green man fell from the sky and landed right in front of Eli, "Awe fuck."

The Hulk grabbed her and tossed her behind him. Eli frailed in the air, she clapped her hands together and a thick vine shot out the woods and wrapped around her waist. It lowered her to the ground and she let the vine move over her leaving her blade in her hand. "Payback bitch."

Eli slammed her palm on the ground and a giant rose wrapped around her and pulled her under. She felt the earth moving around her as she surged to the fight. When she arrived the rose opened to show her Boyd and Derek being tossed to the house. They stopped in mid-air and then fell to the ground.

"Nice of you to join us can we get this show on the road?" David grunted out as he fell down to one knee.

Eli jumped out of the rose and ran to the Hulk. The Hulk moved to hit her when she dodge rolled to her left and sank her blade into his arm. She pushed it all the way to the hilt and let it go. She angel rolled away from him and clasps her hands together, "Bind."

The blade pilled apart and wrapped around his arm, sticking to him with it's thorns. Eli heard the tail end of Emrys telling them to hold Captain America down. She touched her mic and called for Danny. She waited for his respond for a bit till his voice filled her ears.

"Yeah."

"I need to know can you do the empathy thing you did earlier?"

"Maybe why."

"I got a plan get ready."

***_Change Point of View. Some Time Ago*_**

Iris got the okay to use alternative. She felt the surge of energy wrap around her as she looked back to her little team. The Werewolves nodded in the silent understanding. The door opened and a bolt of lightning shot in and hit her square in the chest.

She felt it wrap around her as if it was trying to get to the two behind her. She grabbed the bolt and started to pull it into her. She felt her skin heat up and the smell of burning clothes filled her lungs. She shot out the house, twisted in mid-air and shot the bolt back to the sky.

She fell to her knees breathing deeply. She heard footsteps and looked up, she was surrounded by men with guns. Before she could react the wolves fell upon them.

Peter hitting two of the guys in the face breaking their shields that were attached to their helmets. Then he got shot twice and looked up at the man. He shifted and lunged at him.

Erica took out two other man by grabbing their ankles and flipping them on their backs. Then she kicked them both in the head, cracking one of the guys helmets.

A man clad in armor, a blood red cape, long blond hair and a hammer landed ten feet from them. He cocked back his arm and let the hammer fly out of his hands and was aiming for Erica. Peter shoved her out of the way and took the hammer full force in the stomach.

Erica growled and phased into her true wolf forum. She dashed to Thor and tackled him down. He grabbed her paw and crushed it. She yelped in pain as he flung her off of him.

All the while Iris heard Eli's plan, "Got it be there in twenty."

"Same here." Emrys' voice echoed.

Iris placed her hands like and_ 'X'_ above her and felt her power crackle all around her. She felt the electricity buzz over her body as her hands clasps around two handles. She stood up and looked at Thor, he was watching her as his hammer shot back into his hands.

She let her hands rest on either side of her, the red blades cutting into the ground. She started to run dragging the blades behind her, the blades were still cutting the ground but leaving twin fire trails. She jumped up and spines around making a mini vortex of fire.

She pointed at Thor and the vortex shot out small, yet powerful, balls of fire. The first one hit him on the shoulder, making him take two steps back. He started to deflect the shots with his hammer.

Iris ran up to him and started swinging her blades back and forth. He kept deflecting the attacks, but she gave him no room to retaliate. He let his guard drop once and she stabbed him in his shoulder that got shot earlier. The blade cut past the armor and into the flesh, nicking the bone and exiting on the other side.

She twisted and let the blade go. He groaned in pain as he dropped the hammer and grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and tossed her back. She sailed in the air till a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulled her into his chest and then she felt them collide with the ground.

She looked up and saw Peter wince in pain. She touched his cheek and looked back to Thor. Erica came running up to them panting like she ran a marathon. They looked at one another and she helped them up.

Thor tried to pull the blade out, but it would catch fire every time he touched it. "Is that all you can do? What kind of God can't even take down a witch and two wolves. Hell a level five witch and two Beta Wolves no doubt. No wonder Loki almost won in New York, he was barely fighting average people."

"Umm maybe it isn't smart to piss off a God Iris." Peter said looking at her like she just called The God of Thunder a weakling. Then again she did so it was a well-placed face.

"Catch me if you can weakling." She said running to the north side of the house. She looked behind her and Peter was running up to her followed by Erica. Thor was also running to them.

**_*Change Point of View. Some Time Ago*_**

Emrys was walking to the main entrance, which happens to be the South Entrance. He confirmed to use alternative and looked at his sister and the Druid, "Okay game plan, he has rockets, guns, lasers and a photonic blaster. Watch out for his hands and chest. We are going to fuck with him okay. Xion I suggest you take on a humming bird and then after you get behind him, start picking at the small openings."

Emrys took a breath, "Crystanna you need to take flight as well. I won't be joining you in the sky for reasons being Aali. I don't trust her and never will. So I will be doing Air Shots. After that Xion take over by shifting to a Lynx rip his armor off as much as possible. Exposed parts I will hit. Crystanna distraction till she shift to a Lynx. Any questions?"

"Yeah since when did you become the leader?" Crystanna asked as she pulled her guns out checking to see if they are good.

"Since I brought all of you into this. This is just to redeem myself really." Emrys said reaching up and touching his tattoo. He felt a full body shiver and other small tattoos showed up.

"What are they for?" Xion asked as she looked at her sword.

"Small spells mostly. The bigger the tattoo the stronger the spell. I got more that you can't see...yet." Emrys said with a smirk.

"Oh Goddess, really Em at a time like this? If only Eli was here." Crystanna said walking to the door.

"What is little sis going to?" Emrys said as a flash of green and shivered. "Never mind I understand."

Xion shifted to a hummingbird while Crystanna touched her dove necklace. Emrys walked up to the door and opened it. Xion flew out first then Crystanna and Emrys ran out. A Photon blast shot out from the clouds and missed. Crystanna took off into the sky, black wings spread out and soaring up.

Tony showed up and started to shoot at Crystanna. Emrys touched one of the tattoos and pointed at Tony. He swayed back as the blast of air made him miss. Emrys then took out his pistol and started firing at Tony's feet.

After a while a Lynx was on Tony's back clawing at his head. Something shiny fell and landed near Emrys. He walked up to it and saw Iron Man's head. He picked it up and looked at it, the eyes turned on and tried to fly out of his hand. He reached in and pulled some wires out and it stopped moving.

He looked up and say Tony toss the Lynx off of him. He moved his hand up and shot another Photon blast and just before it hit the Lynx, it's body stretched and a snake took its place. The blast past right under the belly of the snake.

Crystanna swooped up and grabbed the snake by the tail, started to spin and let the snake go. The snake shot straight to Tony, right before it made contact the snake shifted to a giant wolf and planted its paws on his chest.

Tony's chest started lighting up and the wolf sank it's fangs into his shoulder, crushing the metal. Tony shot the chest blast and the wolf flipped over him with its jaw still locked on his shoulder. Tony got pulled back and threw Tony to the ground.

Emrys watched on as the wolf let go and shot down shifting to a falcon. Eli's voice entered his ear, "I got a plan. Try to get the avenger your fighting to David. We have to..."

**_*Change Point of View.*_**

He whistled as he soared in the sky. He spins around and floated down a little as he looked at his watch. He has been doing this every few hours, the built in GPS was only good when he was closer to the ground.

Basically it only worked when he was low enough for government officials to detect him. He had forgotten that since he was in Rome for the past five months. The GPS said that he was close by, so he swooped down out of the clouds only to be hit square in the chest by a blast of high pressed air.

He tried to go down again but the air was just too strong. So he kept going till a house came into view, it was big and in a clear field on all sides. The forest was a half mile to the house in all direction. When he got closer he hit the same wall of air.

"Emrys." Was all he said as he moved even further down, only to hit the same wall. He saw on the northern side was a group of people in a circle and two of them were in the middle. One giant green guy was on the east of them a guy with a shield was at the north.

On the west was a guy with long blond hair and from the south a man with a metal suite but not his head. They all looked like they were about to attack when all of the people disappeared. Only the two in the middle stayed.

One of the boys in the middle twirled a staff and fell to his knees, slamming the staff horizontally on the ground. A huge wave of energy flowed from him in every direction. Once it hit the men surrounding them they too fell to their knees.

The giant green guy started to shrink and change color from green to tan white. The long blond haired guy's armor started to crumble away. The man in the iron suite started to cry as his suite pushed him out.

Three guys reappear and start binding the downed man arms and legs.

The guy tried to go down but the wall of air was blocking him. Just as he was about to make a call, a woman with auburn hair flew up to him. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on Crystanna let me in!" The man shouted.

She flew back to the house and ten minutes later he felt a wave of energy around him. He slowly lowered himself in the thick wall of air. The pressure was slightly painful and made him feel like he was moving in jelly.

He finally made it on the other side and his ears popped. He shakes his head and looked at the tree line. He saw a pair of red eyes looking back at him. Then a clawed hand moves out and touches the outer surface and punched his claws in. It looked like it worked till blood sprayed out and a howl of pain echoed around.

Once the guy landed the boy with the staff looked him up and down, whispered something and his staff shank into a pocket size cylinder. The other boy by him had wide eyes and his mouth made an 'O' shape. He followed the path of the guys wings and smiled.

"Havyn's father, Gabriel Salvatore." The boy turns to the boy standing next to him, "See you inside Danny." With that he started to turn all fuzzy and then disappeared.

"Hi I'm Danny, the boy who just fizzled out was Stiles, if you're wondering that was just a CGI made for combat. The real Stiles is inside." Danny said holding out his hand.

"How did he know who I was?" Gabriel asked as he shook Danny's hand.

"Well we know that you have platinum hair and a wing spread of eight feet from tip to tip. That and your the only Angel around that isn't a half-breed." Danny said.

"Watch it Mahealani, or you're going to regret that." Crystanna said as she hauled the guy that was all green, but now normal looking and naked.

"Gabriel Salvatore as I live and breathe! Here I thought the Vatican took you as their Lord and savior Jesus Christ. " Emrys said walking up to them. He moved his hand up like to remove a strain of hair from his face and tapped his forehead.

_We have old friends here. A she-wolf from the New York Pack, the one I told you about. Turns out she didn't die. I don't trust her. She thinks I'm a Werewolf and I gave everyone the cover story for me. So just follow along with it okay._

_'Would love to but I don't know the cover genius.'_

_Riiiight sorry. So you gave me magickal ink and I got the Tattoos done with it. Then you supped up the Tattoos by casting some holding bind that allows me to do simple magick._

_'Right so I was nice to you?'_

_Ha ha funny. No I pained you, this happened like four months ago okay._

_'You know if you don't make it as...whatever it is you're doing. You should invest in being a Lawyer for criminals.'_

_Your lucky we have company and the gym is under construction._

Emrys reached out and hugged Gabriel. As he pulled back Emrys shoved a crystal in Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel struggled a bit then the crystal melted and slipped down his throat.

"Good now we have more important business to attend to then your bruised ego.

**_*Change Point of View*_**

Emrys walked back into the house and into the living room. He looked around and saw everyone tied up. "What the fu-" Last thing Emrys saw was Stiles biting one of the soldiers' finger when he tried to put duct tape on his mouth.

Emrys awoke tied up. He looks at the ground and saw he was in a circle. "Come on not again! I mean first Damian and now you guys!"

"Well looks like the thief is awake." Fury said walking into view.

"Let me guess, Mountain Ash, Wrought Iron, Aconite and Hemlock?" Emrys said looking around him and noticed everyone was in their own little circle. "So Natasha Romanoff betrayed us, am I correct on that?"

"For a soul sucking dog you sure are perceptive." Tony said followed in by his Iron Man suite.

"Scathach you there love?" Emrys said looking straight at the suite.

"Oh that program yeah I took her apart." Tony said smugly.

"You or JARVIS?" Emrys asked looking back at him.

"Mostly JARVIS, but I took out the main board." Tony said walking just a few inches from ring of crushed herbs.

"Activate Trojan Horse Scathach." Emrys said looking back at the suite.

The suite's eyes flickered off and turned back on dark purple. The suite pointed its finger at Tony and a small dart shot out and hit him square in the neck. Tony fell down convoluting and his hand brushed some of the ring off.

Emrys smiled as the ropes that binned him were cut off. Emrys stood up and touched one of his tattoos and pointed to the men running in the room. They got blaster back, "Its okay you will live. That was only a ton of air pressure."

The suite aimed at Fury, "So Scathach how is the new body?" Emrys asked as he walked up to the robot.

"It will do for now." Scathach's voice came from the robot.

Emrys walked over and crouched down," Don't fuck with people's toys if you don't know how they work. See Scathach is a very special program, not only can she calculate the outcome of a battle. She can also take data in and work in factors that would make JARVIS look like a can opener."

Emrys grabbed Tony by the arm and started to drag him across the floor breaking the other circles. The wolves that could shift, broke their bonds when they shifted into their real wolf forums. Eli, Mikey, David and Morgana left the room eyes blazing.

Xion was tied to Clint in the last circle, "What they cut you out of the fold?" Emrys asked

"No, I still am an Avenger. Fury just doesn't trust me as much. Natasha was practically raised as a spy, so she does what she needs to survive. You should know how that is." Clint said as Xion cut there bindings.

"Well that is true to an extent, but we stick together. Sorry Barton but you're stuck with me for life." Natasha said walking in, followed by Thor, Steve and Bruce.

"So first thing I want to know is why didn't you just ask to come in, rather than try to do a hostile takeover?" Emrys asked.

"You took two of our operative's hostage and you call us hostile?" Nick asked looking at them as Clint and Natasha cleared of the rest of the others.

"Before you say anything no we are not defective, we are just doing our mission like you wanted. Emrys was the one who helped steal the weapons. After dividing most of them, him and another man sold the weapons. The half he kept he hid and somehow made himself forget where he hid them." Natasha said walking up to Fury and unbinding him.

"Morgana I think we need to re-establish our connection with S.H.I.E.L.D." Crystanna said.

"Yeah I second that motion. They think we took their people and they reacted like all government officials would. Invade and kill anything that they don't understand. They have been doing it for years; at least this branch has people like us." Eli said.

"Look we need to get everything out, yes I stole your toys, sold half of them and kept the others. I hid them and made myself forget. If you have a way for us to get them show me." Emrys said as Nick's team moved to one side and his family moved to the others.

"I guess I could make a scanner that hones in on the weapon's Gamma Radiation Signature. It wouldn't be precise, but if I can get one that S.H.I.E.L.D. has, I can get a more accurate reading." Bruce said looking from Emrys to Fury.

"Well that settles that, now can I have my suite back?" Tony said trying to stand up. Thor helped him up.

"Well our Research and Development Division would have the equipment you may need. " Mikey said holding out his hand.

**_Xxxxx_**

**_*Change Point of View*_**

After they talked for hours, Fury decided that it was safe to leave Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Tony, Steve and Thor didn't want to leave them behind, but Clint talked them into going home. Clint is like their younger brother.

If you were to put the team in family roles, Tony would be the older jock, Thor would be like the odd older brother, Steve and Natasha would be the over protective brother and sister.

Emrys gave them a place at the Estate and ID's for his company.

Now Clint and Natasha are standing in the Sheriff's house, trying to explain why they are in Beacon Hills.

"So let me get this straight, on top of having a pack of Werewolves and a family of Hunters but now I got a handful of assassins?" John asked as he looked from Stiles, Natasha and Clint.

"Don't forget the man that turns to an angry giant." Stiles chimed in.

Clint gave in a look that had Stiles trying to stifle a laugh, "Like he was saying, Bruce is also staying here. The Salvatore' gave us a place to stay that won't interfere with our connections. Have you been experiencing anything like that?"

"If you mean internet failures, cell reception and basically anything on connecting to the outside world, then yes. For about six months now. The only thing that works for outside connections is landlines and actual mail." John said.

"Oh my god we are living in post-dark ages!" Stiles said pulling out his cellphone and texting away. He looked up and gave a half grin, "What I been gone for months. No one tells me shit and I haven't been up on the net as of late."

"Well we think it is the weapons that are affecting everything." Natasha said.

_***A/N* "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Sorry this took so long and the ending seems rushed. My computer deleted most of the ending so on the next chapter I will clarify it. Hope you enjoyed this. Blessed be.***_


	4. Through the Trees

_***A/N* Sorry for the Delay so much crap happened at once. But here is the new chap hope you enjoy.***_

_**Chapter 4: Through The Trees**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Chris looked to a sleeping Clint. He remembers what Clint told him about what happen the day before.

_***Flashback Begin***_

"Clint what are you doing here?" Chris asked him as Clint walked into his den holding his junk.

"Well I just came back from the Sheriff's house. Natasha dropped me off and met your daughter on the way in." He said sitting down slowly.

"So why are you holding your balls?" Chris asked as he placed some ice in one of his drinking glasses.

"Well in short Allison crushed them to a degree warning me not to hurt you in anyway or I will find myself Mrs. Barton." Clint sighed in relief as he took the offered glass and placed it on his balls.

"Sorry about that. I decided to tell her the truth." Chris said sitting closer to Clint.

"So she crush your nuts too or was that reserved for me?" Clint asked as he slowly moved closer to Chris.

"She took it well and said she had known for a while. Having a pack of wolves that can't keep their noses to themselves. They smelt me on both you and Peter. So if you think you got it bad just imagine what Peter has to endure."

_***Flashback End***_

_'Well I guess the meeting is going to start soon so might as well get ready.'_

Chris got up and started to get dressed. He brushed his teeth and left a note for Clint saying he was going to the meet. After stopping at a Starbucks to get some coffee and a blueberry muffin, Chris walked up to the Beloved Knights building.

The Sheriff was there in line waiting to get scanned. Chris walked up to him and acknowledged him with a nod, to which the Sheriff nodded back. As they moved up a tall guy in his late teens with a small Mohawk and glistening light blue eyes walked up to them.

"Sheriff, Mr. Argent glad of you to join us. My name is David Salvatore and these are your passes." David said handing out badges with their names and faces on one side and a barcode with a set of numbers on the other. On both sides had a small line with the words 'Level Five' in red.

"These will grant you access and you can skip this line and go to the next. Come follow me and I will show you the way." David said walking to the other line that said 'Employees only'.

"Son just what are you doing out of school?" Sheriff asked David.

"What? No I'm not in school. Graduated two years early and now I'm head security here." David said as he swiped his card and the light turned green. He walked under the threshold and a thin blue line moved up and down his body.

"Now please swipe your card and stand under the threshold so I can put your information in the database. This will do a retinal scan, DNA scan and a metal detector scan. This way we know who is allowed here and who isn't. Since you're a hunter and you're a cop I will allow you both to have one firearm on you. Anymore and you will be flagged got it?" David said as he typed away at the computer.

Both men nodded and David continued, "Now please step up Mr. Stilinski." John stepped up and let the computer do its job. The blue line moved over his hair and stopped at his eyes. It went green then turn back to blue as it moved over his mouth and down his neck. It turned red once it hit his belt and five solid red dots focused on his Gun, Knight Stick, Handcuffs, Keys and Teaser.

A few key strokes later and it started to move over his groin and down his leg where another solid red dot focused on his left ankle. Again a few key strokes later and the scan completed its job. "Well now that Mr. Stilinski is cleared let's start you Mr. Argent."

Chris moved swiped his card and moved under the threshold. The scan started and did the same as it did with John only after it past his neck, his whole chest was riddled with red dots.

"Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is in your jacket Chris?" John asked as he stared slack jawed at Chris.

Before he could answer the scan turned green and the shape of different knives, two different types of guns, a cow prod and a bundle of wire was showing on his chest. The scan went lower and two more guns were found on the back of his jeans, along with two knifes in his pockets. Lastly two more guns were found on his ankles.

"I would expect no less from an Argent. Now follow me the meeting will start shortly." David said walking to the elevator.

The ride up was awkward and quite. Chris kept looking forward and John kept looking around like he was watching a movie or something. At least now we know where Stiles gets his ADHD from, only John seems more ADD.

The elevator door opened and David stepped out. Chris and John were about to when David help his hand up and pointed up. Chris reached out and pushed the last button on the panel. The door closed and started moving up. One it opened again a woman walked up to them.

"Hello gentleman welcome to the meeting."

_***Two months later.**_

_**October 28.**_

_**8:00 AM.**_

_**Change Point of View***_

Isaac walked up and down the hallway waiting for someone to say it. _'It's not like have forgotten right? I mean how can they? But then again Megan has been a bitch and the other Alphas have yet to do anything. We still don't know how many are around or what their plans are.'_

_Talking to yourself is really a sign that you are going mad._

_'You know it is rude to read my thoughts without asking?'_

_Well we were calling you but you ignored us, so I decide to see why._

_'Well today is-'_

_That's all well and good but hurry up class is almost starting._

Isaac looked down and walked slowly to chemistry class. He is just a little mad that his pack forgot and now Emrys did even let him say what he needed to say.

_'What is so important about chemistry anyways? Mr. Harris is substituting for Mrs. Baltimore anyways.'_

Chemistry went as expected. Mr. Harris making life that much more boring and his antics with Stiles never changes. Next was History and then Math. Finally it was lunch time and maybe someone might have remembered.

_'I still can't believe Scott doesn't want to talk to me. What happened was months ago and yet he still won't say shit to me.'_

_And here I thought chicks were bad. Sheesh he acts like you two were exclusive and you became the cheating hoe._

_'Again privacy Em!'_

_Sorry I just want you to look happy even if you aren't. Scott is an idiot if he can't see who he has then I say find someone else._

_'Like who Em? You? Thanks but no thanks. I already know you were with psycho Matt, trying to get Stiles and I know you have some history with Aali and Derek. So sorry but I don't want to be added to your list.'_

_Not that it is any of your business, but the thing with Stiles was so Derek could stop being a dick and make a move on him. What Aali, Derek and I was more of a snack for me than anything else, something I know you will take the wrong way. Yeah I might have slept with one of them, but that didn't mean I was the one that was on their mind. As for Matt, well let's just say that he too was like a snack._

_'Why are you telling me this?'_

_Because you make me sound all hoe-ish and I'm not. I only slept with four people my whole life. Two of those people were because I needed a snack and both were willing. The other two I thought I loved._

_'Em I'm so-'_

_Can it okay. We are good, now that you know some shit about my life. Look we are waiting outside for you and we need you here now._

Isaac ran outside to see the pack, including Derek and Peter, and the Salvatore Clan standing in the font with a banner that said **"Happy 17th Birthday Isaac!"**

Isaac stared opened mouth at it. He looked around and more than half the school was outside watching the huge group of people. The other half was looking out the windows trying to see past the outside people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled and Isaac felt his cheeks getting hot.

Derek walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug, "You didn't think we actually forgot did you Pup?"

Isaac didn't know what to say so hugged Derek back and buried his face into Derek's chest and Lydia t a few tears out. After a while Isaac moved away and went to hug everyone else.

"So we all pitched in and got you something." Stiles said as he pulled a box out. "When I say we I mean the pack."

Isaac looked over to Scott who looked down and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Isaac took it and placed the big box that Stiles gave him on the ground. He opened Scott's first and tilted his head sideways when he pulled a small keychain that had a silver key on it along with a pendant. The pendant has a small light brown wolf howling at the moon.

"A key to my house whenever you need a place to crash or think. This way my window could stop being the makeshift front door." Scott said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Okay open the packs gift so the Salvatore's can give you theirs." Stiles said.

Isaac opened the box and pulled a black leather jacket out. The jacket had a white Triskele on the right bicep. Isaac looked up to Derek who gave a small smile.

Before Emrys can say anything someone drove up to the group on a motorcycle that had two wheels on the front and one in the back. The guy got up and walked up to Isaac, he handed Isaac a brown envelope and walked back to the cycle.

Isaac looked at it and opened the package, he pulled a driver's license and a passport. He looked up to Emrys and he was holding out a helmet, "Happy birthday from the Salvatore Clan. I hope you enjoy and be safe."

Isaac took the helmet and hugged Emrys, Eli, Mikey, Xena, Gwen, and Iris. He walked up to the guy on the bike and looked at him. He pointed to the back and Isaac walked back and saw the license plate that said **"Lahey"**.

Isaac looked at them then back at the plate, "Is this bike mine?!"

Emrys smiled and Iris answered yes.

"So what about him? Is he mine to or just here to bring the bike?" Isaac asked blushing at the end of the question.

"No he is yours for the day. He will drive you anywhere you want to go and will bring you back by sundown, correct?" Eli asked looking at the driver.

He just nodded and patted the seat behind him. Isaac slipped on the helmet, a blue light scanned his eyes and everything became clear. Words popped up on the shield of the helmet and a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Hello Isaac my name is Camden, I'm your new A.I. Happy birthday." The A.I. Said.

Before Isaac could say anything a small picture popped up and Emrys' name was under it, "Isaac you have a call from Emrys, do you want to accept?"

"Yeah."

"Okay before you yell or get mad at me, yes I looked into your pass and found some videos that he sent you that you never got. They are also in the program, that is how I was able to use his voice. I can change it if you want me to." Emrys said in a rush.

"Change it?! No don't do that! I love it...you practically gave me my brother back. Only thing it I don't like the whole thing how he sounds like a slave." Isaac said as he sat down on the cycle and the engine started up.

"Oh that, just ask for settings and go down to A.I. Profile and switch to Brother Mode. He would sound and somewhat act like a brother then a butler. Also he is linked up to Scathach and his programming is drived from hers. So get the hell out of here and enjoy yourself." Emrys said as Isaac wrapped his arms around the drivers waist and they took off.

_***Change Point of View***_

"So who was on the bike?" Derek asked as he watched the two drive away.

"He is a close friend. Don't worry Der, I wouldn't leave your Pup with someone that I don't trust." Emrys said walking back to school.

"What kind of bike was that?" Stiles asked as he walked up to Derek.

"A Obsidian Black Twenty-thirteen Can-Am Spyder RS SE Five." Mikey said patting Stiles on the arm.

"Em got us all vehicles that fit us perfectly truth be told. I'm just surprised that he got one for Isaac. Let alone one with his own personal A.I." Iris said looping her arm with Stiles and leaning into him.

Derek wanted to growl at her but he chosen not to draw attention to himself. After all Stiles is still under eighteen. Derek just turned around and started walking back to his car.

He started the car when his passenger door opened and Aali got in, "Hello babe where are going?"

Derek looked at her and scowled, "Don't use pet name with me and I'm going shopping for a table."

"Good I will go with." Aali said as Derek reversed and drove off the Home Depot.

_***Two Hours Later***_

The drive to back was quiet and calm, that was till they got into the preserve. Aali looked at Derek and what he saw freaked him out. Aali had Alpha red eyes and they were glowing bright. Before he could react he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck.

He saw her grab the wheel and then darkness clouded his vision.

_***Change Point of View***_

Isaac was having a blast driving extremely fast down the dirt roads of the preserve. The guy, who called himself Eden, was holding on to him. Eden showed him how to control the cycle on and off road. When Isaac asked him to remove his helmet he said no.

Isaac was just happy to be driving, but even more so his own vehicle. He is planning on kissing Em and the rest of the Salvatore Clan for this gift.

He was about to take the next right when a four wheeler came out of nowhere. The drive pushed them to take the left bend and kept trying to run them off into the bushes.

"What the fuck! Camden re-route and try to find an opening. He is taking us to a dead end."

"Right on it bro. Watch out for him he has a gun in his left hand." Camden said.

Eden reached out pulled a strain or two of the drives hair. He closed it in his fist and then let it go. The driver pulled the gun and was about to shoot when he was jerked back by a tree limb.

"Isaac take the next right and then the immediate left. There will be a small cliff about twenty feet after that. Hit it going one forty and you should clear the gap." Camden said.

"SHOULD?!" Isaac said.

"Trust Camden, Isaac. He is made for stuff like this." Eden's voice came through.

"Fine. Let's get the fuck out of here." Isaac said taking the right and then the immediate left.

Twenty feet from the jump Isaac felt a sharp pain on his neck and lost control of the bike. They went over the cliff, Eden grabbed Isaac by the waist and jumped off. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed a root that was hanging off to the side.

"Isaac are you okay?" Eden asked.

"Yeah…what happened?"

"I don't know but let's get back to the Estate, keep the helmet on. It will help."

"What can it help me with?"

"Camden activate sequence Delta Fifty-Two."

The helmet did a little pulse and a scale showed up. Red points lit up on spots of the cliff and little arches from one point to another. "Isaac each red spot is a jumping spot. The arches are where you slide from point to point." Camden said.

"I'm going to swing you and then let you go. Tell me when you get close to your first dot okay." Eden said.

Eden started to swing Isaac from left to right. After a few swings Isaac yelled and Eden let him go. Isaac landed on the first dot then jumped to the next one and the one after that, soon he found himself sliding and jumping down the cliff.

Eden was jumping down ten feet away. Once or twice they crossed paths and Eden always showed off by doing some complicated backflip.

They finally made it to the bottom and Isaac just jumped up and hugged Eden, "DUDE THAT WAS FUCKINGING AWESOME!"

"Well it was. Now let's get going we should make it to the Estate just around sundown if we run full speed." Eden said taking off.

Isaac shrugged and shifted to his humanoid forum.

_***Change Point of View***_

Stiles was walking to his jeep after he left the locker rooms. Scott was brooding all day since Isaac left on the Cam-Am. At first it pissed Stiles off that Scott was acting the way he was. He ignored both Isaac and Stiles for most of it.

Scott doesn't know what he wants truth be told. He told Stiles that Isaac was his, yet he forgets Isaac excites when Allison walks by. Then he gets all sad and gloomy that it makes Isaac feel bad.

Now the pack is waiting by his jeep when all the wolves fell down to their knees. Stiles rushed to Erica's side and placed his hand on her body. He opened his senses and looked for where she is hurt. Nothing came up so he looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Cat woman what happened?" Stiles asked using her pet name.

"Just a painful spike of pain on the back of my neck." She said rubbing her neck softly, "Whatever it was its gone now."

Stiles looked to his left and Danny was doing the same to Scott and Lydia was working on Boyd. He heard the doors open and then hurried footsteps rushing up to the pack.

"Eli scan the area on base level, Mikey scan the air and Iris, Gwen and I will get the vehicles ready." Emrys said as he walked to the jeep and started it up.

Once everyone was in their cars they left to the Salvatore Estate. Stiles told Erica to text both Hale's and Emrys already tried calling Isaac. Emrys looked at Stiles then back at the road.

"Dude is Isaac okay?" Stiles asked.

"Tell you when we get to the Estate. How about Derek any answer?" Emrys said as he looked at Erica.

"Nice deflection and no not yet. Not even Aali, who left with him, is answering." She said tossing her phone behind her.

The rest of the drive was in silence. It bugged the hell out of Stiles but he knew no one wanted to talk about what the hell is happing.

_***Change Point of View***_

Peter was back at the Hale Manor, or the hollowed burnt shell of it. He was walking up to his brother's room, the smell of decay and ash was strong in here, maybe not as strong as the basement but strong none the less.

Peter moved from the door to the half burnt bookcase. If the hunters paid a closer look at the bookcase, they would have found some very important, very detailed books. So much information that it might rival the rumored library that Emrys has.

When he opened the case his shit eating grin dropped a few pegs. Inside the hollowed room was a little black book and some blue glowing gadgets on a stand.

Peter walked up to the book and picked it up he gasped as he read the title, "The Hale Legacy: Part Five?" Peter asked out loud.

Just then he felt a huge pain flair on his neck. He fell down and knocked over the stand, one of the gadgets activated when it hit the ground. A huge electric shock wave burst from it and nicked Peter. He rolled away from it as fast as possible with the book clutched to his chest.

Once he was safely away from the hidden room, he looked at the book. He flipped page after page and chunked the book back in the hidden room. He looked pissed off and stalked away from the room.

Once he was outside again his cellphone vibrated. A text from Erica telling him to meet the pack at the Salvatore Estate. He wonders why the pack trusts a group of humans who have to only flick their wrist and send the pack into flames.

He shutters at the thought of being burnt a third time. He sent a quick text back confirming he will show up and took off running into the woods.

_**Xxxxx**_

She watched as the Head Beta ran from her. She took a big lung filled breath and let a low pleased growl. She jumped from her hidden spot and chased the Beta.

He was tougher then the first pack she met on the way to this city. But someone like Victoria Argent loved to case her pray pain. First fuck with their emotions, then move on breaking them physically and last breaking them down emotionally till they are an empty shell. Then she trained them to be perfect Betas.

She already took over four of the five stronger packs in Australia. That is why she is running after this Beta. He was fast and very good at dodging, but that doesn't stop Victoria from going all out.

She tilted her head up and let loose a very loud howl. The howl shattered glass and set car alarms off for miles. If Sydney didn't know it had a wolf problem, now they do.

The Head Beta fell to the ground at so many sounds assaulting his hearing.

Victoria walked up to him and extended her claws. She reached down and forced the Beta to rise to his feet with a well-placed claw under his jaw. "Now tell me where your Alpha is and your pack."

The Beta just spit at her face. He howled as she shoved her claw into his flesh. She was going o have fun with him till two glass balls fell from above.

They shattered and a purple gas was moving slowly up her legs. The gas burned her and she tossed the Beta to the wall on the other side of the street. He bounced on the car and another Beta came from know where and tossed him over her shoulder.

"You will pay." The She-Wolf said as she took off.

Victoria tried to chase them but she fell down. The gas paralyzed her legs and was slowly working up her chest. She tilted her head back and howled.

Two minutes later a rope was tossed in the air and looped around her. She was yanked back and two Betas came out and started to spry her with a clear mist. After a few minutes she was able to move, after getting up and removing the rope a She-Wolf walked out of the shadows. She was wrapping her lasso around her hip.

"Mistress we found out the Alpha of this pack is a guy named Zacc and he is part of the Alpha Pack." Said one of the two Betas that sprayed her with the mist.

"The Head Beta is basically the Alpha's Mate. They are good with gasses and mists that contain either Wolfsbane or Silver particles." Said the other Beta.

"So have a good run Victoria?" Said the She-Wolf with the lasso.

"Ah Asher if I didn't like you I would put you in your place." Victoria said to the woman with the lasso. Victoria walked away from the three and pulled her phone out.

**To Fury:**

**Found Zacc's Pack going to have fun. 12/12.**

Victoria smirked and whistled for the three to her. They came running looking at her with anticipation, "Listen we will take them out one at a time. You two," She said pointing at the two Betas with the mist guns, "get ten Betas on the north, south, east and west entrance of this fair city. I don't want any wolves getting out, if they do kill them. Asher I want you to get four of our strongest Omegas and meet me at the hotel. This city will be ours by the end of the year."

_**Xxxxx**_

Isaac looked up and could see the Estate off in the distance. The sun was low and almost setting he wanted to make it there as fast as possible, so he removed his helmet and jacket. "Hey Eden hold these for me will you."

Eden turned around and managed to catch the two objects before they landed on the ground. Isaac smirked and shifted into his full wolf forum. His clothes fell off of him and revealed a wolf the size of a full grown Irish Wolfhound.

Isaac got down on his belly and waited for Eden to get on. After a few yelping Eden got the point and got on. Isaac got on all fours and waited till Eden got a fistful of his fur before he took off in a mad dash. Isaac moved as fast as he could coming into the clearing.

Eden held his hand out to the front door, it slowly opened up and Isaac ran inside. As they entered the main hall Eden jumped off as Isaac ran upstairs. He made it to Emrys' room before shifting back into his human forum.

He walked in and dashed into the bathroom. He grabbed the robe and wrapped it around himself. He walked out of the room and a suite was on the bed laid out for him with shoes and some underwear. A note was on it as well:

**Dear Isaac,**

**Here is some clothes that will fit you. I hope you don't mind I got you a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks, a black blazer with a pair of black vans. I did however enjoy buying marine boxers, they are made with microfiber. All the clothes are from Armani sorry if it isn't your tase but I just love their clothes. See you down stairs.**

**Xo,**

**Em**

Isaac shaked his head with a smile on his face. He slipped into the underwear and couldn't even feel them on, they felt like a second skin. They also left nothing to the imagination. Isaac remembers when he whent shopping with Stiles and Jackson, now that was an experience he would never forget.

Isaac finished getting dressed some time later and walked down stairs. The lights flashed on and everyone was yelling surprise. He was about to bring up what happened when Stiles cut him off, "Dude right now we worry about this party. Tomorrow we worry why the whole pack felt a stabbing on their necks."

Isaac looked around for Derek but couldn't find him. He tried to pretend it was okay, but Derek is something close to him and having him close right now would be very good.

"I hope you like the clothes. Don't worry about the bike okay. I already have another one on the way. This one will be combat ready will all sorts of features. Stiles' Jeep and Scott's car are also getting worked on. Along with the rest of the packs so there is that." Emrys said leaning in and giving him a peak on the lips.

Isaac blushed a little and kissed Emrys back. After a hot minute and a deep low growl Emrys pulled away, "So is it my birthday or yours?"

"Mine duh." Isaac said walking away. Everyone was watching them, but looked everywhere else when Isaac walked away.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Imbolic asked walking up to an unconscious Derek.

"Let's see here Litha plan to attack them when they are apart didn't work for anyone. Zacc was fried to bits and somehow survived," A soft growl came from two rooms down at that, "Megan couldn't take down a single Beta and Earth Mage. Then both Litha and Megan couldn't take on the same Earth Mage and Lightning Mage before Crystanna and her partner showed up." Aali said walking around Derek.

"I lived with this pack and they still couldn't sense pass the charm you got us. I learned who could break the pack the most. The glue that holds them together. A simple human with little to none magick ability now. Mess with him till he leaves the pack and then everything will go down like a line of dominoes." Aali said pulling Derek's body into a sitting position.

"How do you plan to do this Dominoes Effect?" Imbolic asked dragging his claw down Derek's chest cutting the shirt away.

"Keep your paws off him he is my toy. He needs conditioning and proper training before Halloween." Aali said patting Imbolic's hand away.

Derek started to wake up and Imbolic left the room. Derek moved to get up when Aali's hand covered his throat, "Lock your hand in the shackles. Make a wrong move and your dead."

Derek moved slowly and locked his left hand in the shackle. Soon he found his whole body locked down to the metal table.

"What have you done with my Aali?" Derek asked trying to look calm, but failing miserably.

"Your Aali died when you left her the morning after you fucked her." Aali said walking around and stabbing him in the back of the neck.

He passed out again and she moved to bring in a table. She then started to pull out different objects with a smile that would make Kate Argent look like a Saint. She then pulled on elbow length gloves. She moved to a cabinet and started pulling out different colored jars.

By this time Derek started to wake up again, "Let me go Aali and I won't rip your throat out with my teeth."

Aali giggled and turned back to him, "Honey you already ripped my heart out with your hands, why do you need my throat too?" She asked as she threw six daggers at him.

One landed in each of his biceps, one in each thigh and one on either side of his belly button. "This will hurt and this is just the beginning." She said as she hit a button and electric currents moved around his body causing him to jolt and shake.

Derek wouldn't give her the satisfaction of making noise, "Oh honey you will break and you will be my bitch just watch."

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Three days later**_

_**October 31**_

_**11:30 A.M.***_

"So it's Halloween what are you guys doing?" Asked Isaac as he sat at their table.

"Well we are throwing a party. It's kind of last minute but...Mikey want to do the honors?" Emrys said before he took a bite of his apple.

"Sure." Mikey said taking out his phone and two minutes later every cellphone in the lunch room went off.

Stiles looked at his phone and it had a video message attached. He opened it and watched the video:

_**"Good 'Marrow Humans! Today is All Hallows Day and I along with my family would like to invite you to our "All Soul's Day Death Party". Along with a costume contest with a grand prize of four hundred dollars, that's right four."**_

_**"We will have DJ Get-Low, along with a bunch of other Samhain games. If that doesn't get your attention then this will, After midnight we will be choosing six random people and put them through a test or two. Whoever comes out on top will win a thousand dollars."**_

_**"You got till the end of the school day to send us your RSVP. Blessed Be Beacon Hills High."**_

"So what do you think?" Emrys said shoving a crispito in his mouth.

"I think you guys are about to be mauled by RSVP's" Lydia said getting up and moving away from the table.

Both Emrys and Mikey looked behind them and saw people getting up and moving close to their table. Everyone but Emrys and Mikey left the table. Mikey jumped up on the table along with Emrys as the closer table occupants gathered around them.

Emrys held his phone out and told Mikey to record:

_**"To RSVP for the "All Soul's Day Death Party" You must text Your Name and one Plus One's Name. Time is limited so start pairing up. The last four numbers to the temporary cell number is "Ten-Zero-Nine-Zero". If you come up to any of my family members, friends or me you will be asked to leave if you show up. That is all, Blessed Be Beacon Hills High."**_

Mikey hit send then looked at Emrys, "We don't have a temporary cellphone number like that."

"Dude we do now. Scathach already made one see." Emrys said showing his cellphone to Mikey after a few key strokes.

_***Outside Beacon Hills High School**_

_**October 31**_

_**3:44 P.M.***_

"So do we have to text our names as well?" Stiles asked as he looked over Emrys shoulder.

"Duh." Mikey said and Stiles pulled his phone out and sent the text.

"Dude the text replied saying this numbers turned off!" Stiles said looking to Scott.

"Well yeah we said till the end of school." Emrys said with a straight face.

Stiles was freaking out and both Mikey and Emrys couldn't hold it in anymore, "Dude were kidding of course the pack is allowed in. After all who else is going to help us do the games and shows." Emrys said climbing into Mikey's car.

"Dude that was so not called for." Stiles said leaning on Scott.

Everyone's phones rang out. Stiles looked on his phone with another video message:

_**"If you got this text that means you have been invited. Make sure you show up with this invite to get in. What you want to do is type in the address and follow your Navi. Park in the Green Zone please."**_

_**"Anyone's car, truck, bike et cetera will be found in the junk yard, if you park in the red zones. The first five minutes from the parking area will be a walk in the woods. Beware of the Werewolves, Vampires and Ghosts."**_

_**"The Sheriff and a few of his people will make sure no one sneaks in so good luck and the gates open at sunset. Blessed Be Beacon Hills High."**_

"Well they sure know how to expose the supernatural in a easy way." Erica said walking up closing her phone.

"Well I guess we better get ready we are helping them set up." Danny said walking up to them. "See It says here, 'The whole pack be here two hours before sunset.' told ya."

"Well fuck meet at my house by six okay Team Human." Stiles said holding out his hand.

"Team Human really? Could you be any more obnoxious?" Erica said walking away.

"Yes!" Everyone else answered.

_***Sunset**_

_**October 31**_

_**8 'O Clock P.M.***_

Allison can't believe that Bridget got her to go to this party. She knows Bridget has something for Emrys and all that but still. It's not like they talk or anything, or the pack has forgiven her or anything. Yeah she helped save Lydia and Gwen from Morgana, but she also helped kidnap the Queen.

Allison pulled up to the gates and Sheriff Stilinski comes to her window, "Allison welcome to the party may I see both of your tickets please."

Both girls held their phones up and Stilinski held a scanner out. The message blurred and reshaped to a bad code. He scanned it and smiled, "Enjoy the festival girls."

"What is with the scanner?" Bridget asked.

"Oh this just lets us know if that is a real invite and not something that a friend sent you. Space is limited you know." Stilinski answered as he stepped away from the can letting them pass.

After they parked, they walked to the forest entrance. There phones went off and the sender was from someone called 'Scathach'.

As soon as they clicked the message the phones turned off and then a purple arrow pointed to the forest. They looked at each other and Allison placed her phone on its holder along her wrist. The arrow moved to accommodate the user.

Half way through the forest some bushes started to shake. A deep growl was coming from all around. Out of nowhere girl dressed up as Dorothy came running past them screaming. A guy dressed up as the Tin Man was close behind her.

Chasing them was a giant wolf. The wolf stopped when it got close to Allison and started to back away slowly. It ran into the bushes and four minutes later Emrys walked out only wearing lacrosse shorts. "Welcome to All Soul's Day Festival of the Dead!"

"I thought it was All Soul's Day Death Party or something like that." Allison said smiling at him.

"Yeah well I prefer what I said last." Emrys laughed as he walked up to the girls. He looked both up and down and smiled, "Okay let me guess...Bridget your That Disney Princess from Brave right and Allison your that hot chick from Hunger Games."

"Yeah you got it. So where is the Festival at?" Bridget asked not caring to ask.

"That way past the vine wall. Watch out Poison Ivy won't let you pass without doing something cool that fits your costume, just umm...you know don't shoot anyone or inflict harm on anyone. Please you two." Emrys said starting to undo his fly.

Allison pulled Bridget away from a smirking Emrys as he took off in the forest. A few turns with their cellphone and they came to a wall of vines. Before Eli came out both girls pulled out their bows and knocked down two apples from a tree fifteen feet back and twenty feet up. Without looking, a trick they learned from Clint.

The wall of vines opened up to a huge area of dancing teens. The DJ was too the far right and in dead center was a platform with some of the Salvatore Clan tossing glow-in-the-dark necklaces, bracelets and other assorted items.

A guy wearing a red cloak that shrouded his face in darkness. His eyes flashed silver as the moon and then he removed his hood and Stiles was staring at them with a goofy smile, "Well come to the Festival of the Dead. Let me guess Katniss and Merida right?"

"At least this one got the correct names. So what is fun here?" Bridget asked looking around.

"Well we got the costume contest at eleven and the main event at midnight. A magick show will start at nine and last till ten. Other than that there is the dance floor, bobbing for apples, hunt down the evil witch and ultimate laser tag." Stiles said ticking each item off with his hands.

"Isn't that along the lines of personal gain?" Bridget asked placing her hand on the knife that was on her hip.

"Samhain is the Wicca New Year. Today the rules on personal gain don't matter. Just pike the wolves get stronger on full moons, witches are at their strongest on their holidays. So would you care if I join you two? I don't have to be on for another thirty minutes."

"Is Scott going to be come soon?" Allison asked.

"No he is helping the DJ and can't leave his side till the final act." Stiles said holding out both elbows for the girls to loop their arms in.

After they bobbed for apples and walked the Witch's Garden. Allison was having a somewhat good time till Stiles' phone rang and he had to start the show.

Allison and Bridget had a front row sea to the show. It started off with Eli coming out of a giant rose bud, a fire Phoenix moving in a circle which became a fire vortex that Iris was standing in the middle of it. Water from where everyone was bobbing for apples moved in little streams throughout the air. They combined to make Mikey standing in between Eli and Iris.

The wind picked up and some of the falling leaves started moving around the crowd. Emrys appeared at the back of the crowd and looked around, "Whoops I landed on the wrong side of the area." His vice coming from the speakers.

Everyone turned and looked at him as he pulled his black cloak around him and started to spin. The cloak fell to the ground and he wasn't in sight. "Okay now I'm at the right area. Everyone welcome to the Festival of the Dead!"

Everyone "Oooed" and "Ahhhed" and clapped as they turned to them. The first act was by Iris and Mikey, Fire verses Water. Iris started to box from one side of the stage, each punch sent a ball of fire aimed at Mikey. Mikey dodged the first two and blocked the third with a wall of water. After a few hits Mikey started to catch the fire balls in globes of water. The fire illuminating the water and the water reflecting the fire's light made a most beautiful sight to see.

Next was Stiles and Danny, they walk up to the center of the stage. They started to go up as a huge tank was being pushed up from the bottom. The tank was full of water and nothing else. "Who wants to see if they can escape the shackles shall we?"

Emrys pulled out many restraints from out of nowhere. He locked their arms, legs and hands together. "They have two minutes till they drown do you think they can make it?" Emrys said pointing to the clock.

Everyone shouted yeah and Emrys pushed both in the water. They sank to the bottom and the timer started. They struggled for thirty seconds till Emrys held his hand out and David came out. "Now everyone think about two sea creatures that you want in the tank with them."

After another twenty seconds David, Iris and Mikey placed their hands on the glass. On either end it started to bubble and got hard to see passed the bubbles. Once they cleared a Hammer Head Shark and a Tiger Shark were in the tank. Some people screeched and others gasped their worry.

"No need to worry as long as-" Emrys started to say when Danny's nose started to bleed. "Well now it we need to worry."

The sharks started to move around both of them. Emrys jumped in the tank and he pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed his hand. He swam as far as he could and the two sharks chased after him. The Hammer Head got there first, but Emrys placed both hands on its head and pushed down.

The Tiger Shark barreled right by him missing him merely an inch or two. By this time Stiles got out and swam up. Once he reached the top he took a deep breath and went back underwater. He swam to Danny and placed his lips up to Danny's and gave him some oxygen with a kiss.

Emrys punched one of the sharks in the nose, but the water was getting dark with the amount of blood that was coming from his hand. Stiles helped Danny get free. They both swam up to the surface.

Danny pulled Stiles to the rim and David helped them out. Stiles turned back and screamed as the water got deep red. Everyone went quiet as they watched the sharks go crazy with the amount of blood that was spilled.

"Thank god he is gone." Emrys' voice rang out. Everyone was looking for him when Allison pointed next to the DJ. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well now it's for my final trick. I'm going to change these four teens into real wolves." Emrys said as he appeared on the stage in a blink of an eye. Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica walked on the stage in a single file line.

Emrys grabbed a handful of dust and walked around the teens. He held up his hand and said, "On the count of three every one yell Abracadabra!"

Mikey said one, Iris said two and David said Three. The crowd yelled the magic word and Emrys blew the dust. The dust moved around each of them and when it cleared a wolf was standing there with their clothes ripped to shreds.

"Now run along wolves we will see you on the witching hour." Emrys said as the wolves ran to the forest. "Now if you wish to enter into the custom contest find either of us four within the hour and by eleven we will start. Enjoy!"

Allison was dragged to David who took their names down with a cheerful smile. After that the hour passed by in a blur. Between bobbing for apples, hunting the witch and hitting balloons with darts and winning a giant stuffed wolf Allison couldn't wait till she was in bed.

That was until a woman walked in dressed in skin tight leather, a whip was coiled on the right side of her hip and her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. She had a leash wrapped around her hand that led to a man that was collard.

The man had a leather dog mask on that made him look like a real dog. He also had leather mittens on his hands and feet, knee pads and a black pair of boxers on. He was left shirtless with only a collar on his upper half.

Allison couldn't place who he was till they past her. She saw a Triskelion in the center of his shoulder blades. She couldn't believe Derek would ever be seen like this in public. Hell she never thought he would submit to anyone at all for that matter.

"It is time for our custom contest so will the following people come up." Emrys said as he read the long list of people.

It was around midnight when they announced Greenburg as the winner. He was dressed as Marty McFly from Back to the Future. He was jumping up and down when they handed him the money.

"So the rules on the main event are as followed. The ten of you guys will hunt down our four wolves. Your each shoot one each with the paint ball guns, don't worry you will not hurt our friends doing this. Whom ever gets all four in the hour, will win the prize. Begin!"

When Allison saw them in the end both her and Bridget tied so they split the money and smiled at the pack. The pack all smiled as they put on robes.

When they saw Derek they gasped. Stiles got pissed and stormed off, everyone else just couldn't say nothing and Isaac just followed Stiles. Peter said nothing as he walked away with Erica and Boyd following. Scott moved to say something then shook it off and walked to Allison and Bridget.

Scott walked the girls back to their car. Allison looked at him and smiled. He just gave her a goofy smile back and as Allison was driving away she looked back and saw him still there looking at her drive away.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Through The Trees" by Low Shoulder. Sorry for the long wait I just lost all will to write, but I'm coming back slowly. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the odd ending.**_


	5. Dexter

_***A/N*Sorry this is later hope you enjoy. This chapter contains a Three-way with a Female and two Males, a Three-way with three Females and one scene with a Gay Couple.***_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Stiles stop." Emrys said walking up to him as Stiles reached the forest edge.

"Why?" Stiles asked turning around.

Emrys saw the tears pool at the bottom of his honey colored eyes. Stiles was fighting the tears and it looks like he is slowly losing the fight. "I have something to show you."

"I'm not a piece of meat Em. Just because I can't have Derek doesn't mean I want to be with you." Stiles spat turning back around.

Emrys ran up to Stiles, grabbed his arm and pulled him close. His eyes flash purple and the wind moved around them as he muttered a spell. When the wind died down they were in a huge circler cave. The roof of the cave looked to be forty feet up and there was a hole at the top about ten feet across.

"Where is this?" Stiles asked as he looked around the room and finding one entrance. The ground was shaped like a giant wheel. Parts were polished while others, the more smaller parts that sat between the polished parts, were made of cobblestone.

Stiles looked around and at the front of the room directly opposite from the entrance was two statutes. Stiles walked up to them and saw the one on the right was a woman who was about five feet four inches. She had beautiful features with a silver necklace that had a clear crystal in the center and a raven preached on her right shoulder.

The man had stunning features with a gold necklace that had an amber stone in the center. At his left foot was a cute otter standing on its hind feet with one paw on the man's leg and the other holding out an oyster.

"That is my mother and father, well my adoptive parents but that don't mean anything." Emrys said standing right next to him getting down on one knee and touching the otter. Then a blue light was glowing around the otter and then the light moved from the otter. It took the forum of the otter and started to run around them and then jump back into the otter statue.

"I found a spell that allows me to store all my memories of them. It takes a certain kind of stone and after the spell is done, I place the stone on one of the ports. The stone then molds into a life size statute of the person you think of. Then you can relive the memories just like the first time with one touch." Emrys said reaching up and touching the raven.

A red glow surrounded the raven and a mirror copy of the statute flew up and around. The glow of the raven lit up the room and Stiles looked around better.

Over each polished area was a family name. To the Salvatore's left was the Hale Family, next to that was the Stilinski Family and last one was the McCall Family right next to the entrance. On the right was no name.

"They are not finished yet, but I was able to get these done. If you ever get married you can change the name to whatever you want." Emrys said walking up to the Stilinski area. "I was going to wait till you were ready and when this whole place was complete. But after what I saw I figured you would want this now."

As his words sank in Stiles turned to him with wide eyes, "I thought you...and I called you out like that. Dude I'm sorry."

Emrys walked up to one of the ports and picked up a stone in the shape of a sphere. He turned to Stiles and held out the stone. "Take the stone and hold it close to your heart. Think of your mother and all the happy memories you guys had. Think of her favorite clothes and her favorite necklace."

Emrys was choosing to ignore Stiles' apology. Stiles nodded and did as he was told. After the first two memories slipped by, the rest flooded in. About twenty minutes of standing there tears were falling from Stiles. He opened his eyes and looked down, "Done."

Emrys took the stone and placed it back. Soon after the stone stretched up and swirled around. It moved like magma only not so hot or red. Once the top reached five feet six inches, it started to flow downwards. Ten minutes pass and the stone harden in the shape of his mother with her small silver chain hanging around her neck.

Stiles turned around to tell Emrys something when he noticed he was alone. Stiles was about to turn back around when a black feather crossed his face, falling to the ground. Stiles looked up and saw the shadow of a wolf flying away.

Stiles picked up the feather and felt real dizzy. He saw the room swirl around him and everything blurred into one. Once everything came back to focus he was on his living room floor. The door opened and the coach was pushed against the stairs railing.

Soon after the door slammed and his dad was slotting his knee in between the coach's legs. Finstock ground his crotch on John's thigh and moaned as John kissed his neck. Stiles made a noise and both men stopped like they were frozen in time.

John looked behind himself and saw Stiles on the floor. He immediately left Finstock's side and rushed to his son, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah dad everything is fine. Go back to what you were doing. I'm going to hang at Scott's tonight." Stiles said getting up and moving to the door.

"Then what are you doing here?" John asked following his son.

"Getting clothes." Was all Stiles said as he walked upstairs.

Once he changed and packed a bag Stiles touched his bracelet and muttered the spell. Next he knew he was outside the McCall house.

_**Xxxxx**_

Emrys left Stiles in the Cave of Memories. He hates how everyone thinks he wants to get with them. Telling them the truth is something he could do, but not going to. Only two people he let in and both ran away from him.

_ So why let another in? Why put myself out there so they can leave me again? I let her in and she ran away as soon as I was distracted. I let Matt in and he told me he might leave and did when I was gone. So why worry? Why can't I just-_

_***Howl***_

Emrys howled as he flew over the preserve. The howl was filled with anger, pain and sorrow. He looked up and noticed the clouds blocking the moon. The night got darker as he continued to mountain side.

Out of nowhere a sliver of moon light pierced the clouded sky and a single beam of light landed on a small cliff. Emrys flew to the cliff and found it had a cave on the other end of it. The cave wasn't big and the right size for his wolf forum.

He padded into the cave slowly and sniffed the air, what he smelt baffled him. The sweet smell of vanilla, the strong scent of honeysuckle, the relaxing smell of lavender and the cooling scent of mint all mixed into one.

The mixed scents told of home, protection, safety, serenity and love. He made it all the way into the back of the cave and notice it was high enough for a medium sized human and wide enough for two wolves.

It started to brighten up in the cave when the sliver of light shone through a crack near the roof. The light bounced off a crystal that reflected the light all around the room. Soon the whole room was lit up and he could see the room was made up of one giant crystal.

Emrys shifted back into his human forum and shivered as he felt the November chill much more colder in the Crystal Room.

** "Emrys."** Said a woman's voice that echoed around the room. The voice sounded soft yet powerful and made his inner wolf go real low to the ground.

"Yeah I'm Emrys who are you? Where are you? Matter-o-fact where am I?" Emrys asked looking all around him searching for the woman.

** "You are in one of my many cages. I'm nowhere and everywhere. You call me by many names over time."** A woman appeared five feet from Emrys.

She was wearing a one piece dress that was thin and hooked around her left shoulder. Her hair was chestnut brown and the curls fell all the way to her waist. Her eyes were an almost silver glow and her lips crimson red. She had a single silver arm band on each bicep; the one on the right had a crescent moon with the moon facing the right. On her left the same only the crescent moon facing the left.

Around her neck was a silver chocker with a full circle in the middle. Her skin was alabaster and she glowed in the moon light.

Emrys' eyes widened with the realization of who she was. He dropped to his right knee and brought his right fist over his heart. He bowed his head and blushed hard when he realized he was as necked as the day he was born.

_ "O Mater Luna Regina Nocte. Lorem vigilantes._" Emrys said.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and his wolf rolled over exposing his belly and neck. **"Rise my child, what makes you cry on this blessed night?"**

Emrys felt like crying when he felt her trying to sooth him. Her energy moved throughout him, flowing in his veins and the feeling of Purity, Cleansing and Love washed over him.

She pulled him into a loving embrace and carded her fingers in his hair. For a while she let him let it all out. He told her how he can't do it anymore. He can't stay and pretend everything is okay and that staying is doing nothing for him.

He told her how he wishes to forget it all and that the Alphas would just leave. That he knows by the end of all this he is going to die and that he won't have anyone to call his own.

**"Sleep my child. See what I see and maybe you would choose the right path."** She said kissing his forehead.

The last thing he saw was her disappearing in silver pixie dust. Then everything grew dark.

_**Xxxxx**_

Scott was lying in bed when someone knocked on his window. He looked up from his book and saw Isaac looking all sad and alone. He could have ignored him and finish the book or he could answer him and let him inside.

Scott took a breath of air and got up, walked to the window and unlocked it. Isaac opened the window and climbed in. Before he could say anything Isaac fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist. He buried his face into Scott's stomach and tried to calm down.

Scott moved his hands in Isaac's hair and pulled him impossibly closer. They stood there for a long time till the doorbell rang. Isaac got up and moved to the door while Scott walked passed him and went downstairs.

He opened the door and Stiles was standing on the other side. Scott felt a pang of anger, but also jealousy and resentment. Stiles looked passed him and Scott followed his line of sight to Isaac, who was standing on the bottom step.

"I was just wondering if my dad calls, could you tell him that I'm asleep and threatened you with something if you dare to wake me." Stiles ask looking down.

"Yeah, sure Sty. Is everything okay?" Scott asks as he walks outside and closes the door.

Stiles looked up at him and gave him a smile, "Yeah just need a place to crash that is quite. I just need him to think I'm somewhere safe."

With that his eyes glowed sliver and he vanished into thin air.

_**Xxxxx**_

Peter was walking into the almost renovated Hale Manor, when the scent of Stiles brushes his nose. He looks around and sees Stiles sitting on the sofa. Stiles looked up and his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry I thought Boyd or Erica would be here." He said standing up and pulling on the cloak from the party.

"No they stay at their own house now a days. Derek and Aali stay at Derek's apartment. As for Isaac I have no clue where he is."

"He is with Scott right now." Stiles said pulling on his shoes and walking up to Peter.

Peter extended his arm and blocked Stiles from leaving. Stiles looked at him with anger and his eyes flashed sliver, "Move Peter or I will make you. I'm not in the mood for your games."

Before either could say anything, Peter leaned in and kissed Stiles. It only lasted for a few seconds before Stiles pulled away.

"What the fuck Peter?!" He yelled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"Well I guess that answers that doesn't it. Sorry I kissed you, I just thought you wanted to...never mind. Sorry for what I did." Peter said moving away from the doorway.

Stiles pushed him to the wall, "If you're going to kiss me then kiss me. Don't do that stupid crap like I'm new at it." He said leaning in and taking over the kiss.

He slotted his knee in between Peter's and moaned when Peter licked Stiles' bottom lip. Peter pushed him away and looked at him with scrutiny, "Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong I don't mind doing this and taking you upstairs for more fun, but what would possess you to do that with me? Don't you have three strong Wolves at your beck and call?"

"No, no I don't have any wolves at my beck and call. I have no one. Plus, what about Chris and Clint?"

"I decided it's best to not be with them. I honestly can't let my guard down around them. Now answer my question, why me? Tell me the truth and we continue, lie and we break it of here and now."

"The truth, even if it hurts you, you want the truth?" Stiles waited till Peter nodded yes, "True is you're the closes thing I have to Derek and is he is off sucking up and eating nasty ass kitten pie, and then I can have a yummy Hale. Now can we please continue I would love to cash my V-card right about now."

Peter felt his heart crush under what he said. Turns out Stiles wants to lose his virginity with him because he can't with Derek. "I'm not going easy on you or too rough and I'm not promising I won't knot you."

Stiles just nodded his head and pushed Peter back into the wall. Peter grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up a little. Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter's waist and looped his arms around Peter's neck.

They kissed all the way upstairs and into a bed room. Peter placed Stiles on the bed and tried to pull away. Stiles wouldn't let up.

"Stiles we need to-" Peter started to say when he felt a tingle and then a cold draft. He looked down and saw they were both naked.

Peter looked at Stiles as the boy's eyes faded back to honey. He pulled Peter back into a air consuming kiss. Peter kissed along his jaw and was about to kiss down Stiles' neck when the door burst open.

Stiles opened his eyes and tried to look around Peter, when a clawed hand landed on Peter's shoulder. Peter was thrown to the wall and a pissed off Derek was standing over Stiles.

Stiles snapped his fingers and both him and Peter were fully clothed. "What the hell Derek, why did you do that?!" Stiles yelled as he got off the bed.

"No one from my pack mates with Humans! None of the wolves are allowed to be with a Human. Any of them disobeys this rule is kicked out do you understand me." Derek said more then asked.

Stiles pushed him out the way and ran to Peter. Peter was crumpled on the floor holding his shoulder, "Hey creeper you okay?" Stiles asked falling to his knees and placing his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter looked up and smiled only for it to drop. Before he could say something Stiles was yanked away and thrown to the opposite direction, smacking the wall hard. Peter stood up and moved to him when Derek grabbed him by the throat, "So dear Uncle you chose to fuck humans and leave the pack?"

Before Peter could answer Derek hit the floor in pain. Peter looked up and a sliver line was attached to Derek's back that connected and wrapped around Stiles' whole arm. Stiles' eyes were solid glowing silver.

"Peter stay in his pack. The asshole is going to need you." Stiles said getting up slowly.

"Stiles are you okay?" Peter asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm giving him all the pain he ever gave me. Ever." Stiles said standing all the way up and the silver line thickened and then fell off of Stiles' arm. It then slowly moved into Derek's back.

"You...attacked...your...Alpha...your out...of the pack." Derek said turning to look at Stiles.

"You want attack, I'll give you attack!" Stiles let the magick flow around him and his eyes burned silver. He pointed at Derek and the house shook. The wall cracked and moonlight filled the room.

The beams landed on Derek and he roared in pain. His eyes glowed crimson and slowly faded to purple and then electric blue.

The moonlight faded away and Stiles collapsed on the floor. He slowly moved his hand to his wrist and pressed the button. He whispered a word and he was gone.

_**Xxxxx**_

Isaac was halfway undressed when Derek's roar reached him. He looked at Scott and pushed him off. He pulled his shirt back on and moved to the window. Then the moonlight cut through the clouded sky and hit Scott right in the chest.

Scott yelped in pain and crumpled to the ground. When Isaac moved to touch him, Scott rolled away and moved into a defensive position. His eyes glowed gold and then started to burn crimson.

Isaac felt like something punched him in the gut. Before either could do anything, Stiles' body appeared out of nowhere, right in between the two wolves.

_**Xxxxx**_

Bruce was in the lap working on the device when he heard the roar. He couldn't help but shake his head at the irony. Werewolves and Halloween, the one-time of the year they can look like the wolf man and not get shot.

Jarvis and Scathach have been helping him out and they fight more often than humans do. Once Scathach locked Jarvis out and it took four days for him to get back in. Now they were making the final piece to the tracking device.

Bruce walked up to the coffee maker and noticed it was empty. He turned around and a woman was standing over the device. The words "Complete" were flashing on the screen and Bruce moved to the table. Once he was in touching distance his body froze. He couldn't move a muscle and was struggling to breath.

The woman covered her head with a hood and she turned around, "Thanks Banner for completing it. My master would love this device. Too bad for you that I'm able to hold of the other guy. Tell Em that I said V times three."

The woman bit her thumb and touched the ground. Circles and symbols covered the floor as a giant snake came out of the ground. It opened its mouth and she walked inside of it. The snake closed its mouth, reared back as if it was going to strike and dove back into the ground.

Once the snake and the circles vanished Bruce was able to move. He ran to the computers and started hacking into the security system, "Did either of you see all that?"

They both answered yes. "Well did either of you see her face?"

Again they both answered the same, but this time it was a no. Bruce told both of them to inform their creators on what happened while he calls Director Fury.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***BST Begin***_

Clint had his hands tied above his head, his nipples were clamped and chained together. He had red marks up and down his torso from when Natasha was flogging him. He was on his knees, barely, and his ankles were pushed away due to the spacer bar.

Chris put a small Urethra Plug in him that had a hole for him to cum through. Natasha had put a small sleeve on his length and he felt shock waves up and down his body. Chris said he was lucky he used a plastic plug instead of the metal one.

Natasha was fucking him from behind with her seven inch skin tone strap-on. Chris was pushing two fingers up against the strap-on. Clint's hole was being stretched more than he could ever remember. The pain was so much and yet so delicious.

Chris removed his fingers and squeezed a healthy amount of lube on his dick. He then messaged the rim and shoved two fingers back in making Clint moan obscenely.

He started to push up and gasped as he breached the stretched hole and entered the cozy warmth. Natasha's strap-on felt good against his dick and he grabbed Clint's hips and drove up hard. Clint's mouth fell open in a silent cry as Chris pounded his ass.

Natasha reached around and pulled on his chain that connected to his nipple clamps. Clint moaned even more at the stimulation. Chris pulled out a small teaser and let it crackle. Clint looked at it then down at Chris, "Do it. Please Sir Shock my body."

Clint knows Chris loves it when he shows honorifics to the older man. Chris first shocked his sides, then his inner thighs and lastly he tapped Clint's sweaty sack. Clint moaned like a bitch in heat.

Natasha pulled all the way out and Clint tried to clinch down on Chris' length. His hole trying to heal after being double penetrated. She started spanking his ass as Chris took his ass to pound town. Natasha turned up the electro shocker to full blast.

Clint cummed so hard that his jizz shot over Chris' chest and landed in his hair. Some made it on his face and some into his mouth. The tightness of Clint's ass when he came, took Chris over the edge and with one last powerful thrust up he cummed.

Clint could feel Chris' release coat his insides and he let his head hang down as he saw stars. He felt something being wedged up his ass and he let out a whimper.

"It's okay babe I just plugged you up for later. I'm sure Peter will join us soon." Chris cooed as Natasha unbind his arms. Clint slumped forward and Chris caught him and pulled him to his chest. Natasha then removed the Spacer Bar and curled up beside Chris.

Chris moved himself and Clint so they were lying on their sides. Soon sleep took all three never once hearing the Alpha's roar.

_***BST End***_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***GST Begin***_

"Take it Cupcake, take it." John said as he pounded into Finstock making sure his dick hit and then ran along his prostate.

"Ahhh Fuck Me Sir!" Finstock moaned as he backed up to every thrust. The Sheriff felt so good buried deep in him. At first he didn't want to take it this far, but after playing with a few toys he wanted the real thing.

"That's right take it like a man. Fuck Cupcake you feel so fucking good! So tight and so hot. That's right back that ass up. If you want this dick you better show me what you can do." John said as he stopped pounding and let Bobby move back on his dick.

Bobby moaned as he slowly dragged John's cock along his prostate. He rotated his hips as his ass slowly ate inch by thick inch of the Sheriff's cock.

After a while the Sheriff reached up and grabbed a handful of Bobby's hair. He tugged up and made him make a sound he hasn't heard yet. The sound sent small shocks down his spine and into his throbbing cock.

"I'm going to mount you and breed your ass you hear me Cupcake. You are not allowed to touch your prick because that belongs to me." John said roughly tugging the head of Bobby's dick.

Bobby chocked a moan and nodded his head. When John striked his ass hard he grunted out a, "Sir Yes Sir!"

John removed his hand from Bobby's hair and closed his fingers around his neck. Finstock's breathing got erratic and John pulled him to his chest, "Hey babe calm down. I'm not going to hurt you okay. Do you trust me Cupcake?"

Bobby thought for a second and nodded. He turned his head and nosed the Sheriff's chin and kissed it, "Yes John I trust you."

John pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in with one hand tugging Bobby's ball sack down and the other jacking him off. Bobby reached around with his left and pulled John closer, while with his right pulled John's head closer as he tilted his own back exposing his Adam's Apple.

John mouth on his neck as he fucked him hard and fast. Bobby didn't last long as he groaned and his ass clinched up making him shoot all over the bed. John bit his shoulder and he fucked Bobby through his orgasm.

John didn't last much longer after that, Bobby's walls were so tight when he came that he started to cum inside of Bobby keeping his promise of breeding him. After he cummed he lowered them both down and turned to the side.

"Good night Cupcake, I will clean you up tomorrow morning." John said as he kissed behind Finstock's ear.

Finstock hummed as his confirmation and felt John's cock slip out, followed by a trail of cooling cum.

_***GST End***_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***LST Begin***_

Allison pulled up to Lydia's house and noticed Xena was at the doorstep. Lydia got out and walked up to her ready to tell her off, when Xena leaned in and kissed her. She moved her around and pushed her up against the door. After a few awkward minutes on Allison's part they pulled away.

"Let's take this inside." Xena said pushing away from Lydia and walking backwards.

Lydia watched as Xena walked backwards to Allison. Then she reached for Allison's hands, who gave them willingly. She pulled her close till her ass was grinding into Allison's pelvis. She then placed Allison's hand above her waistline and slid her hand in.

Allison's breath picked up as her fingers slipped into Xena's silky wetness. "Or we can give the neighbors something to talk about for months."

Lydia turned around and hurriedly unlocked the door. Xena and Allison haven't let go and slowly walked up and into the house. They made it to the living room before Xena pulled Allison's hand out and held out the hand to Lydia.

Lydia hesitated and Xena pulled the hand away, "Allison lick them clean while you and I get some things from the kitchen. Lydia be a good hosts and get us some ribbon, rope and any toys you do have."

Both girls were not used to taking orders and were still standing there like idiots. "Fine I guess you girls don't really want me here. I'm out."

Xena made it to the door before Lydia walked up behind her, slipped one hand into Xena's pants and started to finger her, "Don't leave. We can make it worth your while." She said in a whisper against Xena's ear.

Xena pulled Lydia's hand out, twisted her and shoved her to the door once again. She then moved in between her thighs and reached down. Lydia bit her bottom lip as Xena pushed away her lace panties and rubbed her clit.

Lydia moaned and Xena started pulling her bra off with her free hand. Xena turned her head sideways and Allison was walking up to them. Xena pulled back and held her wet fingers up for Allison, who took them with gusto.

"Now Lydia get your toys and you might need lube." Xena said as she tugged Allison along with her fingers still in her mouth.

When Lydia made it back down, Allison was on the table her wrists were bound above her head. Xena turned around and moved over to show what she did. Allison's breasts were covered in cream cheese and blueberries where her nipples would be.

Her mouth had a fat strawberry in it and when Lydia walked around she gasped. "This is all for you Lyds. Your house and all, so do you like my art work?"

Lydia looked back at Xena, who was standing in a mesh shirt that ended mid-thigh and burgundy lace panties were her only clothing on. She ran her right hand down Allison's left inner thigh as she moved behind Lydia. Allison did a full body shiver at the sharp, light scratches from Xena.

Xena picked up a cherry from the small bowl that was placed in front of Allison's spread legs. She dragged it up Allison's clit making her moan. Lydia leaned forward and sucked the cherry from Xena's hand.

"Now, now go take care of her upper half and be considerate. I got down here." Xena said as she slapped Lydia's ass.

Lydia smirked and got on the table. Xena watched as Lydia straddle Allison's hips and leaned down licking from the bottom of her left breast, up and around her nipple sucking up the blueberry. Allison arched into the touch and moaned around the strawberry.

Xena pulled out whipped cream and sprayed it in between the two girl's pussies. After making sure they were nicely coated, she got another cherry and pushed it into Allison. Xena started to lick Lydia clean when Lydia backed up and Xena's tongue missed her clit.

Lydia moaned against Allison's breast when she felt Xena's tongue. After cleaning the left completely, Lydia started on the right.

Allison thrusted up after feeling Xena use her tongue to pull the cherry out. She knew she was blushing for what the two girls were doing to her, but she honestly didn't care.

With one hand, Xena was finger fucking Lydia and with the other Allison. She would move between the two licking between the folds.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" A man's voice yelled.

_***LST End***_

_**Xxxxx**_

Mikey was walking around, picking up trash when he heard a scream. He ran to the edge of the forest and was met by a wounded Xion. David was laying some feet away and so was Eli.

All of them looked like they were okay except for Xion, who had slice marks up and down her body. The others were breathing but not moving. Mikey heard a breath hitched and he looked up.

Gwen was standing there looking like she seen pure terror. Then a scaled green colored hand wrapped around her neck and a long lizards tail wrapped around her waist. A loud hiss was erupted and then she was gone.

Mikey stayed there not moving till he felt someone's hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Eden moving beside him and bending down. Eden carried Eli and David, "Don't worry we will find her."

Mikey carried Xion as he followed Eden to the Estate.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* Sorry it took long I'm working on other stories. Tell me what you think. Oh and before I forget, "Dexter" by Lost in Kostko***_


	6. Silhouettes

_***A/N* Sorry this took so long. Here is chapter six. No Beta so all mistakes are my own. More notes at the end.***_

_**Chapter 6: Silhouettes**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_'Fuck my sisters been kidnapped by some fucking lizard thing, my brother's company was attacked and now he is missing. Now the Alpha lost his Alphaness! What the fuck is going on?!'_

Morgana asked herself as she walked the garden near the new training hall. She had finished the last spell that locked this sector of the Estate.

_'So The Kanima is back and we don't know if it could be Jackson. Gerard is their second guess as to the Kanima, but now Matt is suspected as the Kanima's Master. Matt loved being here when Emrys was around, but once he left he felt alone.'_

_'Derek won't go near any of us or the humans of his pack. What ever Stiles did was something I haven't seen since mom. Maybe she would have an idea about what to do. But calling on her is breaking rules and we can't afford that right now.'_

"MOMMY!" Said a little boy who was descending from the tree tops. His father was right behind him as they landed. He ran up to Morgana and hugged her legs.

She bent down and picked him up. He giggled as she tickled his stomach. Gabriel walked up to them and kissed her on the head as he ran a hand down her side.

"Sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment, but I think you guys need help." Said a voice neither of them thought they would ever hear again.

"DEATON!" Both adults yelled running up to him.

_**Xxxxx**_

Clint walked around the kitchen island pulling coffee mugs out and turning on the coffee maker. Chris said he would be back soon so this way he has something to drink when he gets back. Allison was upstairs taking a shower when there was a knock at the door.

Clint went to answer it, but Allison standing at the top of the stairs with her bow drawn stopped him. She nodded at him and he opened the door.

"Hello I'm Imbolic and I'm running for mayor. I'm going door to door telling folks of this fine community about the Relay I'm hosting on December twenty-second. I hope that you can attain Mr...I'm so sorry I forgot to ask for your name." The man said holding out his hand.

"Names Clint Barton and this is my boyfriend's house. I will let him know of your Relay, but will you be giving a speech of what are your plans?" Clint asked while shaking his hand.

"Yes Mr. Barton I will. I hope to see you and your boyfriend there. Have a wonderful afternoon." Imbolic said walking away with a smile.

"Who was it?" She asked as she walked down the stairs and twirled the arrow in her right hand.

"Some guy running for mayor and wanted us to go to his event. Interested?" Clint said walking back to the kitchen after locking the door.

"Oh umm...no I think I already have plans that day." She said taking the offered coffee.

"I didn't tell you the date." Clint said walking past her and patting her head.

"Now, now is that any way to touch a lady?" A woman's voice said from the hallway.

Clint and Allison didn't hesitate as they drew their weapons and aimed at the intruder. The woman's eyes glowed like the setting sun. Her hands had long elegant nails and a glowing pendant.

"Well I guess I owe you twenty bucks." Said Chris from behind the woman.

The woman shifted back to her normal look. "Crystanna?! What are you doing here?" Allison asked as she moved past the woman and hugged her dad.

"I came to your dad because we have a problem. Stiles took Derek's Alpha status and gave it to Scott. Now we have a pissed off Beta and a confused Alpha. I was wondering if you could help us with Scott." She said taking her phone out from her pocket and turning it on.

"Sure let me get dressed."

_**Xxxxx**_

"When will my son wake up?" John asked as he watched his son from the other side of the glass.

"Hard to say honestly. He used a lot of energy so were trying to see what extent did he use. Did he tap into his life force energy or did he draw out his chakra pools. Either way it is dangerous." Mikey said holding a wand over Stiles' body.

The screen to his left showed the a network of colors. Some were solid color vines and some blended.

"You see this is where the throat and stomach chakuras meet. Different chakuras do different things. But it looks like all of his pools are completely full so its not his chakuras. Would you like to be with him tonight or is it both you and Bobby?" Mikey said writing on the chart.

"He can stay here alone if he wants." Finstock said walking into the room.

"Cupcake-"

"Its okay I can help with McCall. They let me play with teasers." Finstock said cutting off John.

"Who would let you play with that?" John said pulling Bobby into a tight hug.

"That would be me." Iris said walking over to them. "He will be alright. So don't worry okay Mr. Stilinski." She said looking at Stiles and then walking out without giving them any acknowledgement.

"She's just worried about our brother and sister. She was close to both. Now get going Finstock of we will never see your teasering skills." Mikey said walking up to them and looking them in the eyes.

_**Xxxxx**_

Derek looked up as Aali walked up the steps to her apartment. "What do you want _pet_?" She said with more venom then she wanted. Derek flinched at the name and kept his eyes down.

"You were right Mistress. Humans are not to be trusted." He said looking up for his eyes to flash blue.

He heard her quick intake of air right before her disbelief, "What happened to your Alpha Status? Who did this?"

"Stiles did. He took it. I don't know how Mistress, but he has been training with the Salvatore family." He answered.

"Well then kick them out of your pack. All of them. No humans. A pure pack." Aali said curling her finger around his chin.

"No Pack. Not an Alpha anymore, so I have no pack." Derek said dejectedly.

"Then become an Alpha again. Either Kill the new Alpha or kill the caster."

Derek thought about it for a bit then nodded, "Yes Mistress."

_**Xxxxx**_

"Were going to own you and then take you a part piece by piece. Unless you tell us everything you know." Said a man with long claws. The rest was a Silhouette.

"I don't know anything and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now let me go I have to find my family." The boy said struggling.

"He belives he is telling the truth which means two things." Said a light voice and a woman's hand came out of the shadows. She holds her index finger out and runs a black claw along his cheek, "One is he is a really good lier and is telling us half truths."

She remained in the shadows when her middle finger joined in with her index, "Or the little Sorcerer cast some memory enchantment on him. This way when he is captured he literally forgets everything so he becomes useless."

The boy started to shake as she let her claws slowly pierce his jaw line. "I have no idea what your talking about. Please let me go." He whispers.

"Looks like he had no fight in him. Tell you what human, I will give you two operations; either go be a good little slut with a dear friend of mine or be brutally raped and murdered by my boys. Your choice really. I could care less about what you choose." She said pulling away.

"I rather find my family if its all the same. But I won't be able to do that while I'm dead...so how about opposition A." The boy replied.

"Pity my boys were hungry. Looks like your going to London boy." She said taking out a phone.

"Matt. My names Matt." Matt said trying to get a good look at the woman.

"I don't give a fuck." She said before a heavy fist hit him in the face.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Don't let anyone near here Isaac. I don't want to lose control around you guys." Scott said walking in small circles.

Lydia came running in the room, "Okay Isaac we have to go. The two circles are almost complete."

"No. I'm staying with Scott. He needs me even if he thinks he don't." Isaac said walking up to Scott and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay blow-me-o stay with the Alpha. Dont get mad at me if he knots you." She said walking out.

"What's she mean Knots me? Do you have rope?" Isaac asks looking from the door to Scott.

"I have no clue really." Scott said looking out the window. A shift in the wind told him that the double ringed barrier was up. Now him and Isaac were locked in the house.

"Do you think he is okay?" Isaac asked.

"I hope so. He didn't look to good lats time." Scott said.

He saw Derek at the tree lines, but he didn't move to the house. He just walked away.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* Silhouettes by: Avicii. Sorry for the short chapter. I hopped you enjoyed it. Blessed Be Reader.***_


End file.
